Valor and Romance: A Collection of Love Stories and Heroism
by Giratina575
Summary: In the pokemon world, humans and pokemon work together to forge new paths. Sometimes, this leads to dangerous situations in which lives are put at risk but there are those brave people and pokemon who risk it all to save the day and sometimes earn a little more than expected. WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMON SCENES.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Whats going on people,its been awhile.

I have decided to start a 2nd story while I try to plot my next chapter for Chaos in Kalos. Unfortunately, I think my laptop motherboard died so all I have is the mobile app for fanfiction and I apologize for that. This story will be a collection of various heroic rescues and situations that culminate in the bonding of two characters such as a male and female pokemon or a male and female human.

Anthromorphic pokemon may also appear if you guys want. I want to interact with you guys more and will accept ideas and requests if you want to see a certain pokemon or something of that sort. Dont worry, Chaos in Kalos is still being worked on aswell but due to tech problems, things are slow. Hope you all will enjoy this.

Just a note i do not do any stories involving YAOI, YURI, or Incest.


	2. Chapter 2:Love is Thicker than Water

Carracosta (M) x Primarina (F)

(July 15th, 2018)

The Alola region is a beautiful island chain home to many newly discovered species of pokemon. There are also people who work to keep people safe whether on land or on the sea. Within Akala Island's Heahea city, lies the Alola region ocean patrol HQ. Inside, one of its many members is seen working out with a large turtle pokemon, awaiting the next mission.

"Thats the way Nautilus, keep pushing yourself!" Says 25 year old Jason Griffith, a newcomer to the force. He is a a well built,yet short young man of about 5'6 with a strong chiseled body and jet black hair. He is currently lifting a large barbell while his pokemon is slamming a punching bag with his flippers.

"Wooo, I'm working up a sweat partner!" Says Nautilus, who is a carracosta,that had been resurrected from a fossil furing Jason's trip through the Unova region. As they continue bumping iron, an emergency alarm sounds.

"Looks like we've got a mission, a big one." Jason says.

"Lets get movin then! Im eager to get back to business." Nautilus replies,and the duo races to the office of their commander.

" Excellent timing as always, Griffith!" The man bellows."

"Whats the alarm about commander?"

"We've got a environmental catastrophe on our hands. A supertanker carrying roughly two million barrels worth of oil struck a reef somewhere between Akala and Ulaula island. The ship didnt sink,but the collision ruptured numerous tanks and roughly 100,000 gallons of oil have spilled into the sea."

"Do they know what caused the collision?" Jason asks.

"Our teammates at Ulaula base are currently investigsting and working with the crew to figure out what happened. Meanwhile, you and Nautilus will patrol the southern coastline and report any oil slicks to a nearby helicopter operating under the callsign:Hawkeye. If you see any people or pokemon trapped, you are free to rescue them,but be warned: the oil is reported to be extremely thick and you may get stuck if you are not careful."

"Understood sir, we're ready to go." Jason replies.

"A little oil aint gonna stop me from saving lives, especially after what happened before..." Nautilus says, his voice trailing off somberly at the end. "Anyways, partner lets hit the waves!" Jason nods and the two quickly sprint to the docks and within moments,dive into the sea and Jason quickly gets on Nautilus' shell. As the duo get out past Hano Beach, they make visual contact with a large helicopter bearing the emblem of the Alolan Ocean Patrol. The pilot quickly establishes contact with Jason.

"Ensign Jason Griffith, this is Hawkeye, we have visual contact with you. Can you hear us? Over."

"This is ensign Griffith, I hear you loud and clear Hawkeye. Whats our strategy for this job?"

"Its quite simple, you patrol the waters and report any oil slicks or patches you find, then I will fly over and spread a special powder that will illuminate the oil and I will send the coordinates to the containment teams so they can move in to contain the spill." The pilot explains.

"Sounds easy enough, Lets move Nautilus!" Jason bellows. The two quickly stumble upon a patch of oil close to the main ferry path between the two islands and Hawkeye quickly marks the spot with the the team head south towards the Maile city coast line. It is here they stumble across a larger pool of oil in the waters near the docks and splattered upon the seawall.

"Found another one." Jason reports.

"Copy that." Hawkeye replies and swoops in, spreading the luminescent white dust once again. Immediately after, the pilot recieves a transmission from a nearby patrol boat.

"Ensign Griffith, I've recieved a report from a nearby patrol boat that the crew has spotted something lying on a rocky bluff near the Tapu Village, however they cant get close due to the huge amount of oil in the area. Could you head over and investigate to ensure no one is in danger or injured.

"Certainly, we cant afford to miss anything important." Jason replies.

"If anyone is in danger, I will give it my all to save them!" Nautilus bellows in agreement as the two move in to the waters of the Tapu Village and Route 15. Immediately, the duo find themselves immersed in oily water.

"Yikes, this is a mess like nothing I've ever seen." Jason exclaims.

"You aint kidding boss, this is a disaster! Thankfully, my strong flippers can cleave through this sludge easily." Nautilus states in agreement As they round a bend in the rocky channel, the duo spots the rocky bluff mentioned by the patrol boat crew, and just like they were told, a sillouette of something be seen sprawled on top of the oil drenched stones.

"Ensign Griffith to PT boat, we have visual of the bluff, moving closer to investigate."

"Roger that, Be careful." The crew replies.

Nautilus cuts through the oily water and gets close enough to where they can make out the figure. Lying on top of the rocks is a large pokemon that appears to be a mix of a sea lion and a mermaid. Its normally pristine white and blue body is drenched with oil, a large bite wound runs along her left side and her face is flushed purple, a sign of severe poisoning. Small trickles of blood can be seen trailing from the corners of her mouth.

"Sweet son of an octillery, Its a primarina! Gtiffith to Hawkeye, we have visual on a primarina atop the bluff on route 15." The team moves up onto the slick rock, moving slowly to avoid a potential fall. Within a minute, the duo reach the injured soloist pokemon. Nautilus gently turns her over on her back. At first,he cannot find any signs of life, but suddenly, she opens her eyes for a few short seconds,making contact with his.

"...urrrf..." Primarina groans softly.

"Are you alright ?" Nautilus asks in concern, but the primarina quickly loses consciousness again. Jason quickly radios in the situation.

"Griffith to Hawkeye, we need an immediate pick up. I have a critically injured primarina suffering from severe poisoning and a large puncture wound on her side. She appears to be going into shock. We need an evac now!"

"Roger that, im closing in on your position. The pilot quickly swoops down, hovering just above the water. The two rescuers climb aboard and race back to Akala base. Nautilus watches over primarina closely, the whole situation reminding of his own personal tragedy.

"Lord...dont let her die...I already failed to save my mate...dont let me fail again..." Jason notices this, and tries to reassure him.

"You're still thinking about Reina arent you.."

"...Yes..." Nautilus replies.

"You cant blame yourself for what happened, sometimes things go wrong and the outcome isnt always the best. She wouldn't want you to remain miserable forever." Jason says . Before the prototurtle pokemon can reply, the pilot informs them that they are about to land. As soon as the heli touches down, a medical team quickly places the primarina on a stretcher and they whisk her away to the base's medical ward to treat her injuries.

"Ensign Griffith, I am very proud of your work today. thanks to your keen eye amd excellent teamwork, our containment teams were able to move in swiftly and now the spill is almost 75 percent contained and counting. The commander says in praise.

"Really? thats amazing."

"Indeed, and to add to that, you and Nautilus saved many lives from a potential ecological disaster,and for that, the people of Alola thank you."

"Just doing my duty sir." Jason replies humbly.

"As a result of your work today, you shall recieve a two rank promotion from ensign to lieutenant which will grant you access to a higher pay aswell as larger missions that are much more difficult,however I believe that you will triumph over any hurdle."

"Thank you very much sir!" Jason replies,shaking the commanders hand.

"Thats amazing boss!" Nautilus bellows.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, i wouldnt be where I am now buddy."

"One more thing, make sure you stop by the medical ward. The doctor just called me with great news. The primarina that you two rescued will make a full recovery." Jason and Nautilus both breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness...I didnt fail...and its all thanks to you Jason."

"Hey now, if you didnt spot her like you did, we may not have reached her in time. Not to mention, your strong flippers helped us get to her in the first place. Dont sell yourself short my friend." Jason says reassuringly.

"Thanks boss." Nautilus replies. the newly promoted lieutenant and his pokemon head down to the medical ward and enter the room where primarina is currently sleeping, having undergone surgery to remove teeth from the gash on her side, aswell as having the poison extracted from her system. Her eyes flutter as she slowly wakes up to the sight of her rescuers.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Glad to see you awake, my name is Jason and this is my partner Nautilus the carracosta." Primarina recognizes the prototurtle as the figure she caught a glimpse of before she passed out.

"Are you two...the ones that rescued me?"

"Indeed we are, but I would say Nautilus played a bigger role than I did." Jason explains.

"Im truly grateful that you both found me. I honestly thought I was gonna perish,but sadly I have no way to pay you back."

"Dont worry about that, we are just glad to see that you are alright." Nautilus says "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, my name is Aria." She replies.

"Pleasure to meet you would like to join our team?" Jason says.

"Are you sure, I mean...i dont want to be a burden." Aria says.

"Hey, you're not a burden, and besides we are always happy to welcome newcomers in." Jason says cheerfully.

"Alright...I accept your offer." Aria says, smiling.

"Then its settled, Welcome to the team Aria!" The two rescuers cheer out and the three spend the remainder of the day talking and getting to know eachother.

(2 weeks later)

Two weeks pass and the team grows closer and more synchronized. The trio complete numerous patrols and small rescues with ease. However, Nautilus seems to be distancing himself from the newest member.

"Jason... can I ask you something?" Aria says to her human friend.

"Whats on your mind, Aria?" Jason says while working on a communcator.

"Im worried about Nautilus... he seems so... downtrodden. He walks away when ever I try to talk to him. Not to mention I feel my heart race every time I'm near him."

Jason pauses for a few seconds before sighing.

" Aria...there is something you should know... a few months before we met you, our team suffered a tragedy during a rescue mission.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Aria asks worriedly.

"On the twenty first of march: me, Nautilus and Reina were dispatched to an emergency call from a large fishing vessel. The craft had been caught in the rough waters and suffered hull damage which caused it to start sinking.

"Who is Reina?"

"She was a blastoise, aswell as Nautilus' mate. The two were inseparable."

"What happened to her?"

"We arrived on scene, and quickly started evacuating the crew from the listing vessel. I was informed that one of the guys had been thrown overboard so Nautilus and Reina swam around the ship looking for him and found him clinging to the port side. Nautilus quickly caught him and the two began to swim away as the boat started its final plunge. However, one of the large nets attached to the stern became unraveled and Reina got tangled in it. Me and Nautilus tried everything to cut her free,but tragically, the boat sank too quickly and she was dragged into the depths of the sea."

"Oh my...gosh!" Aria gasps.

" A few days later, her body washed ashore on Heahea beach, she had drowned almost immediately. Nautilus couldnt even speak at the memorial, it appeared as if part of him had died with her." He vowed that he would never love again, believing that it was all his fault. Jason says sadly.

"Im so sorry... but there was nothing that could be done. I imagine that if he had been too close he would have gone down with her." Aria says somberly.

"I know... but he doesn't believe that." Jason replies. " Anyways, you said something about your heart racing whenever you approach him?"

"Well...yes...i cant really explain it. Ever since you two rescued me, I have felt different since then. Its almost like a butterfrees in my stomach kind of feeling..." Aria explains, a small blush appearing on her muzzle.

"Aria... I think that you have fallen for him." Jason says, a smile appearing on his face.

"Do you... really think so?"

"Its quite apparent from what you have told me. I think you may be able to help him move on and heal if you tell him how you feel." Jason says assuringly.

"Alright...If you think that I can help him...then I'll do it. I will talk to him tonight." Aria says confidently.

"Atta girl, he usually goes and sits on the edge of the dock just after dinner. That will be your chance. Jason says and Aria nods. Later that evening:just as Jason had explained, Nautilus heads out by himself to gaze at the stars on the end of the dock. Little does he know that his life would change that very night.

"… Another lovely night...I wish you were still here..." Nautilus says to himself out loud.

"Mind if I join you?" Aria says, scooting up alongside him.

"Oh, hey Aria, I didn't see you there." The prototurtle says.

"What are you up to?" Aria asks.

"Oh nothing really, just gazing at the stars." Nautilus says in a nonchalant manner, but Aria can tell that he isn't as ok as he seems.

"Nautilus... are you feeling ok?"

"Yes.. I'm perfectly fine, nothing to worry about..." He replies but Aria sees right through his mask.

"Nautilus...Jason told me everything about what happened to you and how you lost your mate." Aria says nervously,fearing that he might get angry.

"Oh...I see..." He says despondently, looking up at the sky to hold back the tears brewing in his eyes. Aria immediately places her flippers on his shoulders, causing him to look at her.

"Nautilus, listen to me. I cannot begin to imagine the pain you are feeling right now. We are teammates and we help each other, you don't have to go through this alone. Reina wouldn't want to see you like this the rest of your life. She would want you to move forward and live on for her."

"Its all my fault...if only I had stayed close by...she wouldn't have been caught by that damned net..." Nautilus replies, pain evident in his voice.

"If you had stayed close, you would have been lost to the depths instead, then she would be just like you are now, alone and filled with sorrow. Nautilus, If you need to grieve, then I am here for you. I hate seeing you like this." Aria says caringly, whilst wrapping her flippers around his shell. Nautilus finally caves in to her embrace and begins to release months of pent up guilt and sorrow out of his system.

"Dammit…why..." He chokes out, Aria hums a gentle tune as the prototurtle shudders. After about a half hour, He calms down.

"Thank you...Aria...I needed that."

"Its no problem Nautilus, Ill always be here for you...my hero." Aria says, but her voice drops to a whisper at the end as a rosy hue begins to develop on her muzzle

"Aria...are you alright, you look a bit feverish." Nautilus says.

"I'm alright, however there is something else I need to say. Aria replies, her nerves starting to get the best of her. Her heart fluttering.

"What is it, you can tell me anything." Nautilus says.

"Nautilus... I know its only been a short while since we met...but there's a feeling that i just cant shake off. Every time I come near you...my heart races and I cant think straight. Aria explains, her blush only increasing.

"Aria...are you saying what I think you are trying to say. Nautilus says, a glimmer of hope in his heart.

"Nautilus...my hero...I...I have fallen in love with you. I was afraid to say anything, knowing what you went through and i thought you might..." Aria blurts out but is cut off by Nautilus pulling her close, and locking eyes with her.

"Nautilus..." She says worriedly, thinking the worst but is caught by total surprise when he gently presses his mouth to hers in a gentle but loving kiss. Intially stunned, she gains enough of her senses to return it. He gently caresses her blue hair,while she holds him close. Eventually, the two must seperate to catch their breath.

"You know...Reina was the same way when she confessed to me. Its almost like this moment was meant to be." Nautilus says, smiling gently. "Yet up until this point, I shut myself off from any feelings of love, thinking that I would only fail someone else. Once we met , I started feeling strange inside. I knew that I had feelings towards you, but I felt as if I was betraying the memory of Reina. However, i have learned that is not the truth."

"Nautilus... do you mean that you..." Aria stammers.

"Yes Aria, I have fallen for you aswell. I will do everything I can to protect you, just as Reina did for me!" Nautilus declares, causing Aria to crush her lips against his own beak,overcome by her emotions. After they seperate again, the two teamates turned lovers return to their room at the base and quickly settle down for slumber,with Nautilus holding Aria protectively in his arms as she cuddles up against his reptilian hide. Jason peeks his head in and witnesses the beautiful scene, before quietly exiting the room and returning to his own.

(November 15th,2018)

Aria and Nautilus have been together for only a few months, but most would tell you that they seemed as if they had been with eachother for years. However, an event would occur that would push them to the next level. As the trio of rescuers are training, an emergency alarm sounds, indicating a critical call had been recieved. Jason recieves the briefing aboard the rescue chopper due to the commander being away at a meeting.

"A large freighter has been involved in a collision with another vessel carrying coal."

"While the colier suffered minimal damage to its bow: the freighter has suffered a major starboard side breach and is already listing. To make the situation worse, a large storm is approaching the area with heavy rain,lightning and winds of up to 70 mph." You must locate and rescue as many of the remaining crew members and get them aboard the helicopter before the ship sinks. Many are aboard life rafts but the currents are pushing them near the stricken ship. Be careful." An ai voice drones out.

"Aria, Nautilus,are you ready?" Jason asks.

"We're ready!" They both respond. After a quick 20 minute flight, the team arrives at a busy shipping lane just near the Aether Paradise where two large vessels are seen,one with a slightly damaged bow and the other with part of its deck already underwater and listing. The two pokemon quickly dive into the ocean with Jason following behind and begin extracting people from the water.

"This is Lieutenant Griffith, we have retrieved four crew members from one of the rafts, how many are there total?"

"There are fifteen men that were aboard when the collision occured. The other vessel has picked up 7 others, so the rest should be in the large rescue raft. The captain should be with them. Please hurry, the skies are darkening fast!" Pleads the freighters officer. At that moment, rain begins to pour down, the ocean begins to swell and surge.

"Boss, things are getting rough down here, we had better move!" Nautilus shouts.

"I agree, but where is that other raft, it couldn't have gone far." Meanwhile, the sinking ship begins to dip forward, its bow slowly plunging into the sea and its stern rising up into the air. Aria spots the last raft and Nautilus pulls it away, but disaster strikes.

"Ahhhhh!" Aria suddenly screams,feeling herself being hoisted into the air, her long blue pony tail is snagged by one of the propellors of the vessel.

"Aria!" Jason yells. "Hawkeye, we need to get to her now or she'll be dragged down with the ship!"

"Ive got ya buddy." The pilot replies and maneuvers the helicoper near the propellor as the ship is now sticking straight up. Jason tries to reach for the stricken soloist Pokemon.

" Grab my hand!" Jason yells.

"Jason!" Aria yells in relief, but as she tries to reach for him, a huge groaning noise shatters the air as the huge vessel tilts towards the chopper and begins descending. The pilot is forced to quickly pull away to avoid a collision. Jason and Nautilus can only watch in horror as the ship disappears beneath the stormy waves, taking Aria with it.

"No...No I wont lose her!" Nautilus yells before diving below the waves, right into the pressure vortex of the sinking ship.

"Nautilus, Aria!" Jason can only yell helplessly. Meanwhile, Nautilus powers through the churning water towards the sinking ship. the pressure threatening to crush him at any second. He manages to reach Aria, who hangs limply from the propellor. He desperately tries to pull her off but she is too tangled. He feels his heart sink before a sudden wave of power surges through him.

"I wont...I wont lose another that I care about..NEVER AGAIN!" Nautilus roars before slapping the propellor shaft with his flippers, each blow crushes the steel and after a 3rd strike, it snaps off, allowing him to pull Aria away towards the surface. In the air, Jason and the chopper crew hover low, looking for any signs of the two pokemon. However, there is no indication at first.

"Nautilus...Aria..." Jason says in despair, fearing that he may have witnessed their last moments.

"Griffith, look!" The copilot shouts, pointing towards a cluster of bubbles just to the left of where the freighter sank. A moment later, Nautilus appears above the surface, carrying the listless Aria on his back. Jason and the team quickly swoop in and extricate the two pokemon from the rough seas. Immediately, Jason and Nautilus begin CPR.

"C'mon Aria! You've gotta wake up!"

"Hang on...please hang on dear!"After almost fifteen minutes and no response is given. A feeling of loss settles in as it appears that Aria is gone.

"No…this cant be...arrrgh!" Nautilus shouts, dropping to his knees.

"Why...why did this have to happen..." Jason says to himself. Suddenly, a coughing sound is heard which draws the attention of everyone besides the pilot. Aria retches sharply,before spitting a blast of water out of her lungs and opening her eyes.

"...Urrgh...what just happened...?" The soloist asks before being embraced tightly by Nautilus and Jason.

"Aria! Good gracious, you scared us all to death!" Jason says.

"Aria...thank arceus I wasn't too late!" Nautilus shouts, almost crying.

"...Sorry everyone...I shouldn't have been so careless..." She replies.

"Dont worry about that. All that matters is that you are still alive." Jason says. As the crew head for base: The pilot sends out a message to the commander.

"Akala base, this is Hawkeye. All are alive and well!". With that, the chopper lands atop the helipad and everyone disembarks. Aria and Nautilus are sent to the medical ward to be checked out and besides exhaustion, the two are unscathed. Jason and the heli crew are debriefed and praised by the sailors of the sunken freighter. Later that night, Nautilus returns to his room where Aria is currently resting. She quickly wakes up as he enters the room.

"Hey Aria, how are you feeling?" Nautilus asks.

"Hmm... still a little groggy, but its better than being dead. Jason told me everything and I cant express how grateful I am. You have saved my life twice now." Aria says amorously.

"I swore I would do anything to protect you my precious Aria: even if it costs me my life!" Nautilus replies back whilst sitting on their shared bed. Aria observes him closely, her heart racing.

"Nautilus, you are truly a one of kind pokemon. You never once gave up, despite the overwhelming risk of either drowning or being crushed. I can't imagine how my life would've turned out if you didn't find me that day."

"Aria... after the events of today...theres something I want ask you..." Nautilus says, his blue face flushing a slight shade of purple.

"What is it, my hero?"

"I vowed that i would never love again after losing Reina. However you brought light into my life again. My love for you has grown so strong that I wish to ask if you would become my mate?" Aria blushes hard, before wrapping her front flippers around him and kissing him deeply, their tongues brushing against one another amorously. The two separate, breathing heavily with love burning in their eyes.

"As if you needed to ask that. Nautilus, I would love nothing more than to be yours eternally!" Aria declares,her heart pounding. Nautilus immediately pulls her in for another sensual kiss, he runs the tip of his right flipper through her sky blue hair while the other caresses her slender body, causing her to shiver in delight whilst a distinct sensation begins to take over her lower body.

"Oh...oh my..." Aria calls out, as she feels her body heat up from every slight touch and caress, her smooth white and blue body rubbing up against Nautilus' rough yet sensitive scales on his stomach,as he gently lays her down on her back as the two make out.

"Aria, you truly are the epitome of beauty." Nautilus says in a husky voice. As his eyes trail over her slender frame, something catches his attention. Emerging from within the blue skin of her tail is her slit, already soaked with her arousal. She immediately flushes redder than a rose at the fact of being so exposed.

"...Oh dear me...this is so embarrassing...oh my goodness!" Aria yelps out as she feels the tip of Nautilus' right flipper enter her love tunnel. He simply smirks at her.

"You helped me to feel better. Now its my turn to do the same." Nautilus whispers, his warm breath sending goosebumps down her spine while he slowly pumps his flipper in and out. The sheer pleasure coarsing through the soloist pokemon clouds her mind and in an act of pure instinct, she begins to sing out.

"oouuuuah. aaaahoooouah!" Aria moans out. Nautilus' own arousal skyrockets at the sound of her angelic voice, his ministrations only increase in pace.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you my dear." Nautilus chuckles as he continues to work his magic, as Aria squirms beneath him,writhing in the sensations of his every move. this feeling only intensifies as the prototurtle latches on to her neck and begins to suckle on her skin causing Aria to shudder and twitch,her tail swishing back and forth.

"ouuuah...aaaaouuuah!" Aria continues to sing out, her song signaling to all who can hear that she was about to be mated. The sensations of pleasure from each of Nautilus' actions cause her to twitch and shudder, eventually,a new feeling emerges as her inner walls begin to tighten around her lovers flipper. He immediately notices this and increases the rate of his fingering.

"Nautilus… Something is happening...Oh my...Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Aria screams out as her first major release surges through her. Her lower lips pulsing as a torrent of her arousal sprays out, coating Nautilus' flipper and lower stomach. Her body writhing from the shock and her breathing heavy as her mate looks at her with a stunned but loving gaze.

"Ooooh…..oh...my...goodness... Nautilus...that felt amazing." Aria exclaims, panting heavily.

"Our night is still young my love. Nautilus says amorously, as Aria suddenly feels something prod her lower belly causing her to blush deeply.

"Oh. Dear,you are rather large down there my hero." Aria says in a hushed voice as she catches a glimpse of her mates eight inch reptilehood, as he positions himself over her, lining his member up with her already drenched entrance.

"Aria...are you sure you want to do this?" Nautilus asks, staring into her clouded blue eyes with his own as she smiles lovingly at him.

"I would love nothing more...take me...my hero." Aria replies seductively. Nautilus proceeds to thrust forward, his member plunging into her love tunnel, he quickly hits a fleshy barrier and looks into her eyes for her approval. She nods and he pushes through, snapping her hymen and claiming her as his own. However, Aria feels a sharp pain as a result, causing her to cry.

"Aaaaagh!" Nautilus gently pulls her close trying to soothe her pain.

"My love...If you want to stop just tell me." The prototurtle pleads softly as he feels a trickle of blood run down his shaft.

"I'll...I'll be alright...the pain should...stop soon.." Aria sniffles, her heart fluttering rapidly at her mates' concern for her wellbeing. within a few moments, the stinging sensation fades away, causing her to relax and Nautilus to begin thrusting. Aria cannot help herself from singing out even louder than before from the overwhelming pleasure of being filled for the first time.

"Nautilus...Faster! Ouuuuaahhhhhoouuuuu." Aria bellows out, throwing her head back as Nautilus thrusts faster, occasionally slowing down for a second to tease her. Aria wraps her own flippers around his shell, trying to pull him tightly against her own heated body.

"You are so tight my dear...urrgh!" Nautilus grunts as sweat runs down his scales,giving him a slight sheen that glimmers as the moon filters in through the room. He pulls Aria in for another lustful kiss,his tongue brushing against her own causing them both to moan from all the sensations.

"Ouuuuuaaaaah! Nautilus hold me, my mind is going blank!" Aria calls out to her lover, the overwhelming pleasure making her lose all control.

"Im here love, I cant hold it much longer...myself!" The prototurtle shouts back, as Aria's walls begin to tighten up around his shaft.

"My dear, I can't hold it...much longer...im gonna blow!" Nautilus calls out as the head of his member begins to swell.

"Same here!, Let us release together!" Aria replies as a torrent of her fluids races towards her entrance.

"Aria!"

"Nautilus! Ahhhhhhhouuuuuuu!" The two water types scream out as their climax hits. Nautilus firing several bursts of his seed deep into Arias womb, while her slit releases a torrent of her own fluids onto his member, the flow spilling out onto the sheets and both of their lower bodies. Arias' ponytail unravels as she screams out whilst throwing her head back. The two of them collapse onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied beyond all measure. After a few minutes, they both calm down as Nautilus pulls out and lays down next to her.

"That...was amazing..."Aria gasps out, looking into Nautilus' eyes.

"Yes...yes it was... Aria... I cant express how much you mean to me. Being able to share this moment is something I never thought Id ever experience." Nautilus says amorously, wrapping his arms around her, one of his flippers resting on her slightly distended stomach.

"Nautilus...I feel the same way, you are my hero and now my mate...I couldn't be happier..." Aria replies softly as exhaustion finally takes her and she falls asleep.

"Sweet dreams...my precious pearl..." Nautilus whispers before joining her in the realm of dreams. High in the heavens above, a large turtle can be seen watching over them with a gentle smile on its face.

"Take care of him Aria...you have my blessings." Reina says before walking through the gates of the Hall of Origins.


	3. Chapter 3:Healing Abused Hearts

Human OC(M) x Gardevoir(F) x Lopunny(F)

(February 15th ,2014)

In the expansive Unova region, people and pokemon of all types flock to Driftveil city to participate in the pokemon world tournament. Various conferences and league battles are held here for trainers to test their mettle. Currently, two trainers can be seen locked in the heat of a final match for a weekly tournament.

"Anubis, Utilize extremespeed!" Jarod calls out as the aura fighter charges his opponent, which is a gardevoir. The attack connects and knocks the psychic on her back as her trainer seethes in anger.

"Get up and back in there this instant! Do you understand me! You better not lose this to a fighting type!" A young teenager with a spiky red mohawk, a black bomber jacket and ripped jeans shouts. However, his shouting is no use as Gardevoir tries to lift her head but quickly succumbs to the attack as her eyes turn to swirls and she sighs.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner of the Driftveil conference finals is Jarod and Anubis!" The crowd hoots and hollers as both trainers meet in the middle and shake hands, but Jarod can tell something is off about his opponent.

"You battled well Jose, but I noticed that your bond with your pokemon seems tense and harsh. Not to mention, they appear exhausted even at the beginning of battle. I'd recommend you get them checked out.

"Eh screw off dude, I don't need ya pansy talk. Pokemon who are spoiled become soft as shit. If they can't win then they pay the price." Jose snarls before storming off in a huff. Leaving Jarod with a grim feeling in his gut,

(A few hours later)

Down at the docks, workers are busy loading and unloading crates and containers. Forklifts bustle in and out of the numerous warehouses and trucks. However, in one warehouse towards the edge of the dock: an act of unspeakable cruelty is about to take place. Jose is seen creeping between the buildings before slipping into the darkened structure. Once inside, he releases gardevoir who is still barely lucid after her recent battle.

"…**Huh…whats going on…?"**

"It's over!" Jose says angrily.

"**What do you mean Jose?"**

"You are useless! We had that fight in the bag, yet you somehow still fucked up! Jose shouts before stomping on her poke ball, crushing it

"**Im sorry… that lucario was much stronger than I thought and I couldn't…OW!" **Gardevoir tries to explains but she is cut off by Jose slapping her hard across the face, sending her to the floor.

"You are pathetic. A worthless excuse of a pokemon!" Jose says venomously.

"**Please…please give me another chance!"** Gardevoir pleads with tears brewing in her eyes.

"Enough!" Jose shouts as he knees her in the stomach before proceeding to violently pummel her with a flurry of punches to her head and face as she desperately tries to shield herself.

"**Why…. why are you doing this...?"** Gardevoir chokes out as her vision turns hazy. Blinded by fury, Jose pulls out his switchblade and stabs her 6 times. Twice in the chest, once in her left shoulder, and three times in her stomach. He then picks the barely conscious gardevoir by her neck and tosses her against the back wall and she lands in a crumpled, bloody heap.

"So long you useless wretch…" Jose says darkly as he exits the warehouse, leaving gardevoir to die.

"**Jose…. why…."** She groans before passing out in her own blood.

(Meanwhile)

Outside, a young man named Carlos is working on loading a semi with crates with the help of his conkeldurr. Carlos is a 20-year-old college student of 6'2 with a stalky, muscular build. His short, crew cut brown hair sticks to his forehead from the sweat that coats his tan skin beneath his grey tank top and black pants.

"Whew, this is the third trailer today. Thanks for the help Bronco." He says to his conkeldurr.

"**No problem bud, I enjoy helping out."** The burly fighting type replies. Suddenly, the duo is approached by George, the dock boss.

"Hey Carlos, could you do me a favor?" The portly man asks.

"Certainly sir, what do you need?

"One of the forklift operators thinks that he saw a suspicious figure near the old warehouse by the broken jetty. Could you go check it out and make sure there isn't anything illegal going on over there.

"Yes sir." Carlos says as he and Bronco head towards the old warehouse. Carlos notices the door slightly ajar which immediately raises a red flag. The duo enters the darkened structure, the only light coming from holes in the roof. Bronco quickly spots pieces of a pokeball on the floor

"**Hey Carlos, I've found a broken pokeball." **The muscular pokemon says.

"This isn't looking good, why would a smashed pokeball be here of all places. The only reason I could think of is if someone abandoned their pokemon here." Carlos says before radioing his boss. He then notices droplets of a red substance on the floor in a trail towards the back of the warehouse which is pitch black. Carlos realizes that it is blood and calls it in.

"George, we have found a smashed pokeball as well as drops of blood leading towards the back end of the warehouse."

"I'll be right over with a flashlight, give me two minutes." George replies and quickly meets with Carlos. At that moment, Carlos hears a very faint cry of pain.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"No, I did not." George says

"**Neither did I." **Bronco replies

"Listen again, I thought heard a distressed moan or something." Carlos explains.

"…**. unnngh…..."**

"I heard it that time, it sounds like it came from the back." George says before handing the flashlight to Carlos. He slowly moves forward in to the shadows and feels a slippery substance which he discovers as blood as his foot bumps against something. He turns his flashlight to the floor and is horrified by what he sees. A gardevoir lying in the fetal position, her body covered in bruises and six puncture wounds. Her face is swollen and her dress is stained red with her blood. Carlos quickly kneels down and pulls the motionless pokemon in his lap and checks for a pulse, initially he cannot find one.

"George…I think she might be…. dead." Carlos says grimly.

"Who would do this to a pokemon for arceus' sake." The boss replies in agreement. Suddenly, the gardevoir stirs and is able to open her eyes just enough for Carlos' emerald eyes to meet hers.

"Hey, are you alright? Talk to me! Carlos pleads.

"…**. Who…. are you? Where…. am... nnngh." **She tries to speak but passes out in his arms.

"Carlos, get her to a pokemon center now. I will take a look at the security cameras and photograph the evidence to get to the bottom of this and meet you there."

"Say no more!" Carlos shouts, scooping up the badly beaten embrace pokemon and bolting out of the warehouse towards the pokemon center. The psychic shivers from the loss of blood.

"Hang on gardevoir, I've got you." Carlos says and despite her critical state, she hears him.

"…**Carlos…."** She says to herself before losing all sense. Carlos bursts through the door of the pokemon center and gardevoir is rushed away by two audino. Nurse joy comes out and begins questioning Carlos.

"How did you find her young man?"

"Me and my boss found her in an old warehouse. She was lying curled up in a ball, almost as if she was trying to protect herself. My boss told me a punkish looking teen with a spiky red mohawk was seen entering the docks about a half hour before we found her." Carlos explains.

"Oh dear, that sounds like Jose." Nurse joy sighs.

"Who is Jose?"

"He's a notorious thug, who is said to be incredibly harsh to his pokemon. Last time he came in, I discovered his lopunny had a severe fracture to her left leg. I told him that she may need surgery and he got mad, yanked the pokeball out of my hand and stormed off. "

"Sounds like a real piece of work, I'd better watch out for him. He's a criminal isn't he." Carlos says.

"Ive already alerted the police and they'll be looking for him, I believe he lives in Mistralton city." Joy says.

"How is gardevoir doing…. will she make it? Carlo asks, worry lacing his tone.

"Thanks to you…. she will." The nurse replies.

"Oh, thank goodness…." Carlos sighs in relief. "May I see her?"

"Certainly, I think that she might be able to wake up if she senses your presence since you are the one that saved her." Joy replies, and leads Carlos and his conkeldurr into the room. Gardevoir is lying on a hospital bed by the window. Her wounds have been stitched and bandaged and the swelling in her face has dissipated. She is sleeping peacefully, breathing softly and steadily as Carlos sits in a chair by her side.

"(She looks so serene, compared to when I first found her…)" Carlos says to himself as gardevoir suddenly begins to stir.

"…**. mmm…"**

"Gardevoir? Can you hear me?"

"…**Huh…. who's there… I recognize your voice…"**

"It's Carlos, I'm the guy who found you." He says as gardevoir opens her eyes to see her rescuer and his partner looking at her.

"**It is you…my senses did not deceive me…" **Gardevoir says.

"How are you feeling?

"**A bit sore and rather exhausted but I'm fine." **She replies, but her voice appears pained and sorrowful.

"Gardevoir…I can't imagine what you're feeling inside at this time, but if you need someone to talk to. Im right here." Carlos says soothingly.

"**Same here." **Bronco states in agreement.

"**...Am I really that useless….is that why I was left behind…"** The embrace pokemon says to herself when Carlos suddenly grabs her hands, which causes her to look into his emerald hues.

"Don't you ever say something like that. That guy was a monster. No normal person would ever do something like what he did to you. You are an amazing pokemon with a kind and caring soul with devotion like no other. I have seen that in just the short time I've known you. He failed to protect you and instead, cast you off like garbage. You are stronger than you think and I mean it." Carlos says passionately.

"**Do you really think so?" **

"Yes, and after all that has happened, I want to ask you something." Carlos says, taking a breath. "Will you let me take you in as my pokemon? I will do what he failed to do and will not let anyone harm you again!"

"**Are you sure? Im not that great of a battler and I'd only slow you down." **Gardevoir says wistfully.

"That doesn't matter, you deserve only the best and I want to help you through all of this."

"**I…I don't know what to say…I just…mmm."** Gardevoir replies as the years of emotional pain she had suffered comes back full force, causing her to tear up at the thought of someone showing her tenderness. Carlos notices this and gently hugs her.

"Just let it out…You've suffered so much…" Carlos whispers to her softly as she begins to weep in his embrace.

"**(So, this is what it feels like to be wanted….)"** The psychic says in her mind as the emotional weight of her dark past slowly lifts away. Carlos gently rubs her back as her cries slowly fade and she calms down.

"Are you alright."

"**Yes…thanks to you, and I accept your offer…It might take me some time to adjust though…" **Gardevoir replies softly.

"Me and my team will be with you every step of the way. I promise."

"**Thank you…Carlos."** Gardevoir says, but she then remembers something that fills her with dread.** "Oh no, I just remembered something."**

"Whats wrong."

"**Lopunny…she's still with him!"**

"Lopunny?" Carlos asks.

"**Lopunny is Jose's other pokemon and she also suffered abuse just like me. The last night I saw her, she had suffered a broken left leg after missing a jump kick against a gigalith and he just left her to suffer. He said she deserved it for missing such a large target. I fear that he may focus his abuse on her now that I'm gone."** Gardevoir explains.

"I won't let that happen. I'll help to put a stop to his crimes and save your teammate. Carlos says in a serious tone as he places a call to the Unova police, and after a few minutes. He comes back in, with a plan to stop the punk.

(A few days later)

"Carlos and his team arrive in Mistralton city. After meeting with the police chief, the team heads to the gym to wait for Jose to arrive, having been invited to an exhibition match against the gym leader Skyla. However, he doesn't know that Carlos has alerted the police and they have set a trap to catch him. As he approaches the gym, he sees Clyde standing outside the gym, who tells him that Skyla is running an errand and will be back shortly.

"Are you serious? I came out here for a gym battle and the bitch can't even be here, what a bunch of nonsense." Jose scowls sharply.

"Why don't you battle me to pass the time?" Carlos asks, secretly turning his wired mic on."

"Fine, ill waste you really quick and then smack Skyla for wasting my time. Lopunny get your ass out here!" Jose says as a bipedal rabbit pokemon hits the field. However, Carlos immediately sees just how severe her condition is. Her lower left leg is bent forward at a sharp angle. The light tan fur of her ears is tangled and matted. Her body is covered in bruises, some fresh and her right eye has a large black welt underneath it. She appears to be unsteady on her feet.

"Camilla, come on out!" Carlos yells as the Gardevoir hits the field, her wounds completely healed, her head held high and proud.

"So… you found somebody else to burden, you just don't know when to give up." Jose snarls with a devilish smirk.

"**You tried to get rid of me, but this kind young man found me and saved my life. He treats me like family and does everything he can for me and his team!" **Camilla says unflinching, as she lays eyes on Carlos, before turning her attention towards her fellow pokemon.

"**Lopunny. Can you hear me?" **

"**Gardevoir….is that…really you…I thought you had vanished…"** The rabbit pokemon replies wearily.

"Quit yapping and get to pummeling, ya stupid beast!" Jose snaps and commands lopunny to use quick attack but she can barely move.

"**Gardevoir…please…help me….it hurts so bad." **Lopunny pleads to her only friend.

"Camilla, what do we do? if we attack her now, she'll only be hurt worse." Carlos says.

"**I can reduce my power to avoid injuring her. Just have me use focus blast." **Camila explains.

"Are you sure?'

"**Yes."** Camilla replies with absolute certainty. Carlos commands her to use the attack and the embrace pokemon fires off a concentrated blast of fighting energy towards the lopunny, using her psychic powers to reduce its power.

"Get out of the way! Are you even listening ya dumb bitch!" Jose snarls violently at the barely lucid lopunny, but she lets the attack hit her and she falls on her back and faints. Jose loses his temper and stomps towards her limp body, trying to kick her before Carlos tackles him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jose shouts.

"I'll be damned if I let scum like you abuse a pokemon like you did to gardevoir." Jose attempts to punch Carlos but misses as the 210-pound dock worker quickly subdues him. A police car speeds up and 2 officers with an arcanine rush in and cuff the punk.

"Let go of me, I didn't do shit!"

"The proof is in the pudding, we heard everything from Carlos and gardevoir. Your days of abuse and neglect are over, not to mention you attempted to murder your own pokemon aswell as not seeking medical care for them either." One of the officers says. The other walks over to Carlos.

"Thank you for helping us getting this punk off the streets, I imagine this wasn't easy for you." The officer says.

"After what he did to my gardevoir, I wasn't going to let him do it again!" Carlos replies as he quickly scoops up the unconscious lopunny in his arms, in a similar manner to when he found Camilla.

"Take care of her good buddy, she needs you more than ever. The K9 officer says before they speed away.

"Hang on lopunny… you're gonna be alright… I swear." Carlos says as gardevoir teleports them to the pokemon center. This time, Nurse Joy is waiting for them with her blissey and they quickly take the unresponsive lopunny into the ICU, leaving Carlos and Camilla to sit in the lobby and pray.

"**(Please…don't let It be too late…)"** Camilla says to herself worriedly. Carlos notices her mood and gently reassures her.

"She'll pull through. She is tough just like you Camilla." Carlos says.

"**You're right…. I need to keep my head high for her sake." **Camilla replies, smiling lightly at him. For the next few hours, the duo paces about, even taking a walk around Driftveil before being forced inside by a rain shower. Suddenly, the light above the ICU doors goes dim and Nurse joy steps out.

"Carlos, Camilla, I have good news."

"Let us hear it."

"Lopunny will make a full recovery. We had to perform surgery to repair her severely injured left leg which included us having to put in a metal plate to stabilize the bones. However, besides that she shows no sign of any physical or mental impairment besides exhaustion and minor malnourishment.

"Thank goodness for that!" Carlos says gleefully.

"**Carlos, you saved her life aswell as mine now, I can't even express how thankful I am!"** Camilla says before embracing her human companion tightly, which catches him by surprise. She quickly realizes what she is doing and separates, blushing furiously.

"**Ummm…I'm sorry about that…Im not sure what came over me there."**

"Its… its fine. Anyways, Joy can we see her?"

"Certainly." The nurse replies as Carlos and Camilla enter the room. Lopunny is sitting up in the bed, staring out the window when she hears their footsteps.

"**Hey Lopunny."**

"How are you feeling?"

"**Im feeling so much better, especially knowing that you're ok Gardevoir." **The rabbit pokemon says cheerfully before noticing Carlos which causes her to scoot back shyly. **"Who are you?"**

"I'm Carlos, Camilla told me about you. I was informed of the abuse you and her suffered after I found her in an old warehouse at the docks. That's why I battled Jose today."

"**I can't thank you enough. Just last night, Jose beat me unconscious as I was crying from the pain in my leg…I was...so terrified…"** Lopunny explains, her pink eyes tearing up at the painful memory. Carlos sees this and hugs her gently, just as he did with Camilla.

"It's alright…he'll never hurt you again…cry if you need to." Carlos says in a comforting tone as the bunny weeps into his shoulder. Meanwhile, Camilla observes her savior with a loving smile as she feels a strange sensation in her heart.

"**(He is such a sweetheart. Im glad to be his pokemon...I wonder if we could be something more?)"**

"Are you feeling better lopunny?" Carlos asks softly, noticing that she had stopped crying and was now relaxing in his hold.

"**Hmm…oh yes much better, thanks to you Carlos."**

"Now lopunny, I must ask you…would you want to come live with me and my team?"

"**Really? You'd let me join you. I can't possibly say no!" **The bunny pokemon exclaims joyfully.

"Right on." Carlos says. "Do you have a name if I may ask?"

"**No, I don't unfortunately."**

"Hmmm... how about Lola?

"**Lola…I like it"**

"Then its settled, welcome to the family Lola." Carlos says proudly as the three embrace each other, knowing that a brighter future lay ahead.

(July 17th,2015)

Over the course of the year, life for Carlos and his team of 6 pokemon flows without a hitch. Holidays such as thanksgiving and Christmas bring them closer, especially for Camilla and Lola, who had never experienced a holiday without being abused or left alone. Carlos' senior year also flew by and despite the difficulties, he managed to graduate with top honors and that summer began training to become a Unova police officer. However, little did he know that one hot summer night would bring him closer together with two of his pokemon than ever before after a day of rigorous day of training at the academy.

"Sheesh, my quads are burning like hell." Carlos groans to himself as he pulls up to his home in Lacunosa town. "I wonder how the girls are doing, I hate leaving them alone like this." As he unlocks and opens the door, he is quickly pounced on by Lola.

"**You're home! Gosh I've missed you." **The now 4'11 lopunny says gleefully as Camilla follows behind.

"**Welcome home as always Carlos." **The embrace pokemon says calmly.

"Another tough week has gone by, Im glad to have you girls to return to." He replies. "Let me get washed up and out of my officer gear and we can watch a movie or something." He quickly makes his way upstairs and jumps into the shower, leaving the girls alone in the living room.

"**Should we tell him?"** Lola asks her closest friend.

"**Tell him what?"** Camilla responds.

"**Tell him how we feel…. I tell you Camilla, ever since he rescued us, I can't help but think about him every day. Just being near him makes my heart pound."**

"**I know how you feel as I too have developed feelings of adoration and love for him as well."** Camila replies. At that moment, they hear Carlos coming down the stairs, dawning a simple tank top and shorts. He sits down in between them and the trio begins streaming a movie about a noble gallade and his quest to rescue his queen. Carlos gently strokes the soft fur of Lola's ears. Normally, a lopunny would kick out, but she simply lays against him, her eyes closed in content as she lets out a blissful sigh.

"(She is much more affectionate than I can remember…She looks so cute like this…wait…did I just call her cute? What is wrong with me?)" Carlos says in his mind. Camilla observes them out the corner of her eye.

"Lola?" Carlos says as she stirs and looks up into his emerald hues with her half-lidded pink eyes.

"**Hmmm...I must have dozed off…I feel so comfortable right now…"** She says softly, her heart fluttering.

"Lola, is something on your mind?"

"…**Everything seems so hazy…I just don't know….my heart is beating so fast…"**

"Lola, please tell me what's up, I want to help you in any way I can." Carlos pleads gently. Suddenly, unbeknownst to him, Lola looks past him at Camilla, who nods at her and without hesitation, the rabbit pokemon pulls his face down to hers and kisses him fully on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away blushing furiously.

"…Lola…." Carlos sighs, but before he can say anything more, Camilla gently turns him to face her and also places a loving kiss on his lips, leaving him stunned.

"Girls…. what was that all about?" Carlos asks mystified. After a few seconds, Lola is the first to speak.

"**Carlos…. the reason why I just did that….is because I've fallen for you…. Ever since the day you rescued me from that monster. I started feeling strange. At first, I thought it was just because of you taking me in, but I soon realized that it was something more than that…Although deep down, I know it couldn't possibly…work out…" **Lola explains, tearing up.

"**I share the same feelings as Lola. Carlos, you are my savior. When Jose abandoned me, I thought my life was over…. But then you found me and brought me back from the brink. You gave me a family and a home with others that care about me. Not to mention you saved my closest friend aswell… I know that in the eyes of many that this is wrong, but I couldn't hold back anymore…" **Camilla says, fearing the worst, but the worries of both pokemon are dissipated when Carlos embraces them both.

"Girls…. Im honestly flattered beyond all reason that you both feel this way. It doesn't matter to me what others think, I believe that love is something that cannot be bound by anything, whether it be between two humans, or in this case, a human and two pokemon. Knowing all that you've been through, if you two want to be with me as more than just friends, I am perfectly fine with it, because I love you both equally aswell." Carlos declares passionately, only to be kissed again by both of the emotional pokemon.

"**Are you serious!"** Lola squeals in delight

"**Carlos." **Camilla says lovingly.

"If we're gonna do this, let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we." Carlos says and winks at them, before the trio head up the stairs and into their bedroom. As soon as he shuts the door, Lola quickly pounces and the two land on the bed as she locks lips with her human once more. This time, Carlos gently prods her mouth with his tongue, causing both to moan softly. Her soft paws trace the lines of his broad shoulders while he gently caresses her ears.

"**Mmmmm, Carlos you certainly know how to get me going…" **Lola whispers in his ear, her warm breath sending shivers up and down the officers' body.

"I aim to please." He replies back before slowly and teasingly removing his tank top, revealing his chiseled and sculpted upper body, forged over the past 4 years from slinging heavy crates and working out. The mere sight causing Lola's eyes to glaze over with lust.

"**My my…if you're this big up here…. I have to wonder…" **The rabbit says to herself as she feels something graze her heated nether regions as she straddles him.

"You're quite eager, aren't you?" Carlos smirks, feeling her arousal stain his groin.

"**Im sorry, it's just that…ive never had a mate before, this is all so exciting to me…ohhhh." **Lola whines before Carlos gently rubs her slit with his right hand causing her to moan out in both surprise and pleasure. Seizing the opportunity, Carlos gently pushes her onto back, taking charge. He gazes over her slender frame with adoration, from her lithe, yet toned legs to her slim upper body and her shimmering pink eyes.

"Lola, you truly are a beauty unlike anything ive ever seen."

"**Carlos…. you're such a sweetheart." **Lola says, blushing as she nuzzles him, her velvety fur brushing up against his smooth skin, the friction causing both of them to groan from the intensity. Carlos uses his right hand to caress her soaked slit, slipping two of his fingers into her folds., causing her to gasp sharply, her back arching from the stimulation. Meanwhile, he caresses her sensitive ears with his free hand.

"**Oooooh…. Carlos…. keep going!"** Lola moans out to her human lover. Carlos continues his action, slipping a third finger into her love tunnel. Immediately, her walls begin to tighten up as Lola writhes and squirms from the sensual assault. Carlos smirks, knowing what is about to happen and increases the rate of his caressing as Lola starts to shudder.

"**Oooooh…. oooooh…...Carlos…I think. Im… about to…. nyaaaah!" **Lola yelps out as her first orgasm hits; her body convulses as her lower regions release a spray of her fluids onto the sheets and Carlos' fingers. Carlos takes a whiff of her arousal, and with a quick flick of his tongue, tastes her fluids, which only arouses him even more.

"Sweet…. just like berries." He quips with a smirk. Suddenly, Lola quickly pulls him over and forces him on his back before swiftly yanking his shorts off, exposing his 7-inch member which is already at full mast.

"**I'll teach you to make me squirm like that." **Lola says seductively, before swiftly plunging herself down on him. However, this action smashes her hymen, causing her to scream in pain.

"**Ahhhhh! That…. hurt…" **The rabbit cries harshly. Carlos gently kisses her, brushing her tears away with his hand, holding still as a thick liquid runs down his hilt.

"Lola… don't rush yourself…We can go slow if you want." He whispers softly.

"**Are…you sure?"**

"Of course, I don't want you to feel any more pain…I want this to be truly special for the both of us."

"**Oh Carlos." **Lola whispers, gently nuzzling him as their lips meet again. The pain in her lower regions lessens and she gives him the go ahead as he slowly begins to thrust into her.

"Urrgh…you are so tight…"

"**I can feel you…. you're so deep inside of me!" **Lola squeals, her breathing starting to quicken. Carlos gently thrusts in and out, trying to hit all of her sensitive spots. Lola bucks her hips to try and match his own. The two hold each other close and engage in another heated kiss. Meanwhile, Camilla watches the erotic dance of love from across the room, her own arousal burning harshly.

"**(Im so happy for her…. but I can't wait for my turn with my hero….)"**

"Ooooh man…. this is amazing…." Carlos groans as he increases the pace of his thrusting. Lola tries to keep up, but she is quickly overwhelmed by the immense waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Her eyes glaze over in lust as Carlos only adds to the feeling by once again caressing her ears.

"**Carlos! Oooooh, Im feel like Im on cloud nine!" **

"Same here Lola! Oooof" Carlos groans as the tingling in his shaft intensifies. For Lola, the same thing happens for her as the walls of her pussy becomes more saturated with her fluids as her body heats up.

"**Carlos…. Im getting close!"**

"So am I!" Carlos replies, the tip of his cannon beginning to swell as Lola's walls tighten up.

"**Carlos, I can't hold on much longer!" **Lola moans.

"Just hold on to me, it'll be alright!" Carlos replies, as his thrusts become heavier.

"**Oh, my Arceus, Im gonna blow!"**

"Lolaaaa!"

"**Carlos, oooooooohaaaa"** The two call out as their climaxes rush through them. Carlos member erupts, shooting several bursts of his essence into Lola's womb. The Lopunny' s lower lips spew a torrent of her fluids which drench her thighs and his crotch. Her eyes roll back into her head in ecstasy as her body quakes from the release. Her senses are overwhelmed with pleasure which leaves her with only one reaction: to faint as she topples off of Carlos and lands on her side next to him, a blissful expression on her muzzle.

"**Oh my…seems like you really rocked her world. Think you can do the same with me?" **Camilla says in a honey-laced tone as she strides towards the bed, gazing lovingly at her savior.

"Ive still got some energy to burn, heheh." Carlos chuckles as his member still stands strong and ready for action.

"**Hmmmm, we'll see about that, wont we now?" **Camilla replies seductively as she places herself in his lap and catches him in a lip lock, her ruby hues gazing into Carlos' emerald orbs which are already foggy with lust. He can feel the heat of her arousal immediately as he runs his fingers through her hair and over her smooth white skin which makes her shiver.

"**Urrrrrf…please don't tease me." **The embrace pokemon quivers, her thin legs brushing against each other as she tries to cope with her arousal. Carlos can only chuckle at her eagerness.

"Patience my dear, I want you to enjoy every moment of this." The muscular cadet responds before lightly rolling himself and Camilla on to their side, locked in yet another clash of tongues. While she is distracted, Carlos stealthily moves his left hand down her slim frame, the tips of his fingers glide over her silky skin, sending jolts of arousal through out her body. She quickly inhales as he reaches her already swollen sex, which is soaked from having seen her best friend get rocked. This feeling only intensifies when he rapidly plunges three of his fingers into her folds, causing her to moan loudly. Meanwhile, Lola, who had fainted from the pleasure of her earlier romp, regains enough sense to stagger away to get herself cleaned up.

"**Ooooooh my…. Carlos…. keep that up!" **Camilla cries out at this new stimulation. Carlos hastens the pace of his fingering act, causing her innards to moisten even more as thin streams of her fluids begin to coat his fingers.

"**Oh gosh! I can't hold it!" **Camilla calls out, feeling her insides tighten up, but at the last moment…Carlos stops, denying her the release."

"Not quite yet my dear, heheh." Carlo says teasingly before being knocked onto his back by a jolt of psychic energy.'

"**Carlos… I can't take it any longer, I want you so badly!" **Camilla says, her ruby eyes flaring as she quickly aligns herself with his cannon and slams herself down. The feeling of mating for the first time is overwhelming as she collapses on top of him.

"Camilla are you alright?"

"**I…I think I just came a little bit there…."** She moans out, panting heavily.

"Let me do the work, don't push yourself." Carlos says softly, before gently placing Camilla on her back before entering her love tunnel once more.

"**Oooooh…. Carlos…faster…. go faster!" **Camilla calls out to her lover as he increases the pace of his thrusts. He leans his head forward to kiss her soft lips again, the embrace pokemon moans into his mouth. She quickly separates, throwing her head back into the pillow. Seizing the moment, the muscular cadet plants his mouth on her neck, gently nipping at her skin with his teeth, making the gardevoir nearly scream in ecstasy. Eventually, his teasing leaves a bright red mark on her neck.

"**Ahhhhh! Carlos…. I love you so much, I feel so amazing!" **Camilla says lovingly to her hero who continues to pound away, hitting every sensitive spot within her. Eventually, He slows down as her walls begin to close around his member. Carlos knows that he is running out of steam but continues to thrust, focused on satisfying the one that cherished him so much.

"**Carlos…. It's happening…. I can…. feel it!" **Camilla moans out, feeling her sex flare up, the pleasure from their foreplay combined with the sensations of his thrusts is too much for her handle any longer.

"Same here, lets do it together urrgh!" Carlos replies, the tingling in his shaft hitting its peak.

"**Carloooos!"**

"Camillaaaa, Ohhhhhhh!" With one final heavy thrust, their climax erupts. Carlos' member shooting off several thick bursts of his seed into her waiting love tunnel. Camilla's' lower lips burst, a wave of her fluids race out, pooling beneath their hips and soaking both their crotches. The gardevoir' s eyes roll back as her body is rocked by the strength of her own orgasm. After several seconds, Carlos falls forward, landing gently atop her shaking frame, both are completely exhausted but immeasurably happy.

"…. That…was…a helluva ride…. whew…" Carlos pants.

"…**You were amazing…my savior…" **Camilla replies exhaustedly. At that moment, Lola returns, having gone to take a shower to cleanse and relax herself.

"**Sounds like you two enjoyed yourselves."** Lola chuckles as she slowly hops over and joins her companions in their bed and gently snuggles against Carlos' left side, while Camilla lays against him on the right.

"**Carlos…. you're not gonna regret this later…are you?" **Lola asks nervously.

"Why would you think that?"

"**I mean…. it's just because we're both pokemon and you're a human…what will others say."**

"Girls, I told you both that Im perfectly ok with us being together. Not to mention that the pokemon leagues of each region recently passed a law that legalizes human-pokemon relationships. If anybody tries to start something, Ill protect you both."

"**You really mean it?"** Lola replies.

"Of course."

"**Oh Carlos…." **Lola says softly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his muscular chest, falling into a blissful slumber. Camilla gently rests her head on the other side of his chest, his sturdy yet gentle heartbeat relaxing her body and mind.

"**Carlos."**

"Whats up?"

"**I just wanted to thank you…"**

"Thank me…for what?"

"**For loving me…despite our differences." **Camilla whispers before also drifting off. Carlos gently wraps his arms around them both, holding them close as he finally joins them in the realm of dreams. Knowing that he had helped to heal the abused hearts of his most loyal partners.


	4. Chapter 4: Living Behind a Mask

(October 7th,2007)

Within the Kalos Region, lies the Terminus Cave. This area was once home to a mining operation, but this was halted after a few years when a mysterious creature drove the miners away with a powerful tremor that destroyed numerous pieces of equipment. The pokemon here could finally live in peace. But for one noibat, this was not the case.

"So, this is the old mining site. There ought to be some rare rock types around here." Quips 18-year-old Holly Wilkins. She is a trainer of about 5'2 height with shoulder-length red hair and hazel eyes and is a research assistant for Professor Sycamore. Suddenly, the ground quakes with the heavy stomp of a pokemon, causing her to duck behind a rock for cover.

"Yikes! What kind of pokemon could cause a tremor like that?" Holly says to herself as she peeks over the stone and lays eyes on a huge tyranitar. Its green armored hide is covered in scars and its claws are dripping with blood. The behemoth stops and looks around for a few seconds before climbing over a ledge near her and leaves.

"That tyranitar looked monstrous, something isn't right." She says to herself and heads in with a flashlight to help her see. Almost immediately she hears a sound similar to a young child crying and follows it.As Holly approaches a small sub-cavern, a distinct smell of blood hits her nose. Meanwhile, in the small alcove: a young noibat is seen desperately nuzzling the limp bodies of two noivern, their wings are ripped apart and one is missing a chunk of its skull with a large pool of blood beneath them.

"**Mama…*sniff*…. papa…. wake up…."** The purple bat whimpers, when he hears footsteps. At that moment, Holly comes around the corner and makes eye contact with him. The scared bat quickly backs up until he bumps the wall.

**"…. Don't hurt me. Please!" **He shrieks, as Holly gently scoops him up.

"It's alright little guy, Im here to help you." Holly says whilst surveying the horrific scene. "What happened here?"

"**A big green monster came in here. Mama and papa tried to battle it, but then…"** The little bat explains, his eyes tearing up. "**He…He grabbed my mama by her neck and…cut her wings open,before….*sniff*…."**

"Say no more, little one…let me get you out of here." The young assistant whispers softly as the pokemon bawls into her jacket, having lost everything in a violent and traumatic manner. The researcher races to the nearest pokemon center, where nurse joy takes the noibat in to be checked out.

Holly can only think about what she had heard and seen. Her thoughts are quickly interrupted when Nurse joy steps out.

"How is he?"

"Physically, the little guy is unscathed. However, he has suffered extreme emotional trauma…the poor thing." The nurse says somberly.

"Is it alright if I see him?" Holly asks.

"Of course." Nurse joy says and leads the researcher into the room. Noibat is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window at the moon.

"Hi there, little buddy." Holly says.

**"…Hi…"** The little bat replies shyly.

"Im so sorry for the loss of your parents. They didn't deserve to go out like that."

"**…. It's not fair…. why did that monster take my mama and papa from me?"** Holly gently picks up the small pokemon and hugs him.

"I don't understand it either little guy."

**"…. Now what will I do…. I have no one to take care of me…."**

"I'll take you in…. Me and my partner will help take care of you." Holly says before sending out her only pokemon. A large bipedal creature covered in steel plating stands up. Two large horns protrude from its head. Its black tail is encircled by bands of steel armor. Its normally ferocious blue eyes bear a much gentler almost fatherly look.

**"Hello there." **The large aggron grumbles in his deep voice. **"My trainer told me what happened in the Terminus Cave and I am deeply sorry."**

"This is my loyal friend Titan. He helps me when Im doing research in caves and mountains by smashing heavy rocks and keeping wild pokemon away.

"**….He. Hello there…"**

"So…will you join me?"

"**O…okay…"** The bat pokemon says."

"Do you have a name?" Holly asks curiously.

"**My name…my parents called me Garle."**

"Welcome to the team Garle!" Holly and Titan both cheer as the little noibat hops up onto the aggron' s shoulder as nurse joy smiles at the scene

(Present Day)

Over the next 12 years, Holly, Titan, and Garle travel around the various regions. Along the way, Garle evolved into a sleek and strong noivern. Holly researches many pokemon and even manages to capture the legendary golems of the Hoenn region which earns her a promotion to head researcher for professor Sycamore's team. Garle still bears the scars of that awful day. He is terrified of entering caverns, and suffers panic attacks when alone for even a second in one. However, one particular day would change the 19-year-old bat dragon's life in a major way that he never saw coming. On the 10th day in June, the trio is posted up in the pokemon village, investigating sightings of a powerful psychic type pokemon in the area.

"Anything unusual guys?" The now 30-year old Holly asks her partners.

**"I've got nothing."** Titan grumbles.

**"I didn't see anything from the air, but I did hear a strange sound from the woods to the west.Sounded like someone groaning."** Garle replies.

"Go check it out, report to me if you see anything."

"**Gotcha,(1loud and clear."** The noivern replies before flying off to see if he can locate where the sound came from. Down below: in a small glade, an altaria can be seen trying to hide from an unknown threat.Her face is flushed purple and there are two pinpoint bite wounds on her neck that are oozing poison.

**"Dammit Lenne…How could you be so careless…"** The cloud bird curses herself, having been ambushed by a seviper after defeating a lone arbok. She was able to escape, but the poison was slowly killing her. Suddenly, she hears the distinct rustling of bushes, indicating an approaching predator.

**"Ssssss, I know you're there…come and face me…." **The large seviper hisses as he quickly spots his injured prey.

**"Looks like this is it…. If Im gonna go down…Im gonna go down like a true warrior…" **Lenne says to herself before shakily rising into the air. She attempts to blast the snake with a dragon pulse, but her reflexes are slowed and he easily slithers out of the way before hitting her with an iron tail which slams her to the ground. At that moment, Garle spots the skirmish and swoops in.

**"Hey snake breath! Think your tough beating on an injured pokemon, why don't ya fight me!"** Garle yells loudly, drawing the snake's attention to him. Lenne observes the situation and snarls at the unexpected intrusion.

**"…Back off…I don't need your help…."** Lenne says indignantly.

**"You can barely stand, let me handle this!"** Garle replies in an obnoxiously loud voice before charging the poison type head-on. His immense speed allows him to dodge the sevipers attacks with ease.

**"Sssssstay sssstill!"**

**"Whats the matter? Can't hit me?"** Garle says tauntingly, before launching a powerful boomburst from his large ears, which stuns the snake.

**"Such a reckless fool…" **Lenne quips to herself. Garle launches off a powerful hurricane with his sleek wings that sends the seviper flying far away from the scene. He quickly turns his attention to the altaria behind him.

"**That was too easy.** **Anyways, are you alright?"** Garle asks.

"**Im fine…"** Lenne replies curtly.

"**Are ya sure? You don't look too well."**

"**I don't need help from an obnoxious wyvern, good day!"** Lenne snaps before taking off. However, the poison saps her remaining strength and she feels her consciousness fade as she begins to fall.

**"Nnngh…"**

**"Whoa whoa, easy there!"** Garle shouts as he quickly lunges upward and catches the falling altaria. He quickly realizes that she is completely unresponsive and immediately races back to his trainer.

**"Hang tight, I'll get you some help."** Garle says, unbeknownst to him: Lenne hears him.

"**Damn…. having to be aided by a stranger…how humiliating…."** She says in her head before blacking out. Garle swiftly soars through the air and returns to his teammates.

**"Holly, Titan! I found an injured pokemon.**" Garle yells.

"Easy buddy, we can hear you. No need to shout." Holly replies with a chuckle before laying eyes on the altaria. "What happened?"

"**I found her cornered by a seviper in the woods. I sent the snake blasting off and she tried to leave but fainted and almost fell to the ground. Thankfully, I caught her but she's badly poisoned." **Garle explains.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any antidotes. I could use a heal ball, but I doubt she'd be too happy about being caught." Holly says before hesitantly pulling a pink pokeball out of her pack and opens the capsule, drawing the unconscious cloud dragon into it, which eliminates the poison from her body. Holly quickly releases the pokemon back out. She is still asleep, but no longer in danger from the poison.

**"Hopefully she'll be okay…she didn't seem too appreciative of me butting into her fight for some reason." **Garle says, scratching his head.

"Sounds like she's one of those fiery, miss-independent types." Holly replies. "Anyways, we had better get back home, the sun is gonna set soon." The group quickly packs up and returns to their home in Ambrette town. Holly sets the altaria down on her bed and goes to get cleaned up. Meanwhile, Garle and Titan strike up a conversation.

**"Garle, may I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah, what?"**

**"What made you jump in like you did?"**

**"Hmmm... honestly…I think it was because the situation made me think of my parents…how they were cornered and slaughtered by that monstrous creature."**

**"I see."**

**"Grrr, If I ever get the chance, ill blast that beast to pieces!"** Garle shouts, unintentionally disturbing the sleeping altaria which causes her to stir and awaken. She immediately focuses her gaze on the noivern, a scowl on her beak.

**"I should've figured it was you making all that noise." **The bird-dragon says in an annoyed voice. Garle simply smiles.

**"Sorry about that. Anyways, how are you feeling altaria?"**

**"Fine… despite being woken up abruptly and poisoned by a seviper…Im fine."** Altaria replies curtly.

Holly comes into the room at that moment.

"Hey there altaria, glad to see you awake." Holly says warmly.

**"Who might you be?"** The altaria questions the woman, her voice softening a bit.

"My name is Holly and these are my partners Titan and Garle." The aggron waves to her. "Garle told me that he found you cornered by a seviper and caught you when you fainted from poison damage.

**"I wasn't cornered! I was taking cover after taking down a strong arbok when that sneaky serpent came after me. I enjoy myself a good fight." **The altaria explains proudly.

"Sounds like it." Holly responds. 'Do you have a name?"

**"My name is Lenne."**

**"Nice to meet you Lenna!"** Garle says cheerfully. Lenne simply rolls her eyes at his mispronunciation.

**"It's Lenne and you really need to calm your tone down a notch."** She says in a scolding manner, but Garle ignores it.

"Anyways, your wing is still healing from the poison tail that you took so you won't be able to fly for a bit. Would you be ok staying with us?"

**"Hmmm…. I suppose I have no choice…. Once I am fully recovered, I wish to leave immediately."**

"That's fine by me, let me know if you need anything." Holly says and leaves the room with Garle and Titan behind her. Garle looks back at Lenne and smiles at her before heading to his room, leaving the altaria to her own thoughts.

**"That noivern seems like he means well, but he is so boisterous and loud…Oh what do I care?"** Lenne mutters to herself before falling asleep.

(Two months later)

In a surprise move, Lenne decides to stay and becomes Holly's third pokemon. She immediately proves to be a valuable asset to the team, surprising everyone with her battling skills and teamwork, especially with Garle. Despite the noivern's loud and sometimes obnoxious mannerisms such as shouting when talking to someone. The altaria becomes fond of his company and soon the duo forms a strong friendship. In a battle against a nidoqueen and nidoking, Lenne fires an Ice beam at the nidoking but misses and nearly hits Garle, but he is able to dodge due to his special ability, telepathy.

**"Sorry about that. "She says.**

**"No problem, thanks to my ability, I can't be hit by friendly attacks and any attacks that I use won't harm any allies."** Garle replies. Holly signals to them that she has captured enough photos and theyleave the area and return to Sycamore's lab. While there, Garle suffers a flashback from the day of his parent's deaths and starts crying loudly. Lenne, unaware of his past: ridicules him.

**"What are you crying for? Just another childish habit or something."** She quips, only to have Garle turn and look at her with anger and pain in his piercing yellow eyes.

**"How would you feel if you lost everything, and you were too weak to do a damn thing about it! Huh Lenna!"** Garle shouts in anguish before leaving for Ambrette town. Leaving her confused and worried.

Holly comes outside and sees that the noivern is gone.

"Where did Garle go?"

**"I came out here to wait for you and found him bawling his eyes out. When I asked him about it, he got angry at me and flew off towards Ambrette town. I didn't mean to make him mad but it seems rather childish for a grown dragon to be crying for no apparent reason."** Lenne explains, as Holly climbs on her back.

"Lenne, theres something you need to know about him."

**"What would that be."**

"Garle may seem cheerful all the time, but that is because he is hiding his grief and pain behind a mask.

"**Grief and pain? What could possibly make him that upset?"** Lenne asks in a perplexed tone.

"12 years ago, when he was just a noibat: He witnessed his parents murder at the claws of a large green pokemon. I found him in their den within minutes of the tragedy and took him in. Just before I went in to the Terminus Cave, I saw a large tyranitar with blood running down his claws on that day. Now he suffers from panic attacks if he is left alone when in a cave and can't stand going in them if we're not with him." Holly explains somberly. Lenne is horrified by what she has learned and feels her stomach churn as she remembers how she ridiculed him earlier and how coldly she treated him when they first met.

**"I had no idea…that he went through something like that." **She says. **"Now I understand why he acts so overly cheerful and boisterous. He's trying to hide his sorrow and not let anyone see him cry."**

"It isn't your fault. He doesn't like to talk about it." Holly replies. Eventually, the duo returns to theirhome in Ambrette town. Garle is already there, but he appears to be back to his normal, spontaneous self. Lenne looks at him softly from a distance.

"**Garle…now that I know more about you, Im going to do everything I can to help you."** She says before settling down for the night and going to sleep. The next day, Holly and the team are assigned to the old mining site outside of Terminus cave after a trainer was severely injured by an unexpected rock slide and are requested to find the source of the slide and report back to Sycamore.

"**Hey Garle, how are you holding up?"** Lenne asks her fellow dragon type.

"**Im good, ready for action as always!"** He replies cheerfully. The team lands and sets up among the ruins of the old mining site. Holly brings Garle back into his ball, due to the location being a source of bad memories for him. Titan is called out to take his place.

"Alright. From what I was told, there should be traces of a pokemon near where the slide occurred. The sheer amount of rock that fell is a clear indicator that this was caused by someone who didn't want anyone trespassing on their land.

**"I agree, this does seem rather strange."** Titan says as he lays eyes on a large footprint with three pointed claws imprinted near the pile of rocks.

"This looks like a footprint of a tyranitar…. but I don't recall if any live in this area…unless..." Holly says before the ground suddenly shakes with great intensity. Titan and Holly both lose their balance and tumble across the ground. Garle's pokeball breaks free of her waist clip and rolls away, tumbling into the Terminus cave. The capsule ricochets off of the walls before landing in a rather large den where it hits a large stone and pops open, causing Garle to come out.

"**What the…. where am I…why am I in a cave?" **Garle says out loud, anxiety setting in. As he looks around the area, he notices that he is in a large den of some sort. A large footprint is imprinted in the floor and he can see a pile of bones in the corner which sends chills up the Noivern's spine.

**"What is this place? Holly, Lenna?"** He calls out nervously before curiously walking over to the bonepile. Immediately he notices a skull with large round ears that are exactly like his. With horror, Garle recognizes the den as the one he grew up in and the skull is that of his long- deceased mother.

**"Oh….my gosh. This place is…. Urrrrf!"** Garle shouts as he falls to his knees and begins to sob uncontrollably, the memories of that awful day coming back full force. Back outside, Holly realizes that Garle's pokeball is missing and the trio head into the Terminus cave to look for him. The team splits up with Titan heading further in, while Holly and Lenne look around the upper level. Lenne suddenly hears a sharp cry and moves down a small incline leading to a large den. As she rounds the bend and enters the room, she sees Garle with his head buried in his wings, shaking and crying.

**"Garle! Whats wrong?" **Lenne calls out as she approaches him. He immediately looks up at her.

"**Lenna? What are you doing here?" **He says sharply, expecting to be ridiculed, but instead finds himself pulled into a gentle embrace by the altaria.

"**Garle…Holly told me everything. She told me about what you went through as a child and how you lost your parents. Im truly sorry about everything, especially how I initially treated you when we first met. I now understand why you act the way you do, trying to hide your suffering behind a mask." **Lenne says comfortingly, trying to console the broken noivern.

**"Why…. why did this have to happen?!"** Garle shouts in anguish. Suddenly a regal yet sinister voice chimes in from the den entrance.

**"Well now, this is a most unpleasant surprise. I go out to patrol my territory and return to find two dragons snooping about in my domain."** A large tyranitar states, staring the two down.

**"A tyranitar, but what is it doing in a cave?"** Lenne quips.

**"Im not sure, but we'd better get ready to fight!"** Garle says as his eyes gaze upon the armor pokemon. However, something about this particular tyranitar unsettles him. Specifically, a scar that runs vertically through his left eye.

**"I hope you two have said your goodbyes. Intruders will be terminated and I will see to that!"** The tyranitar bellows before utilizing dragon dance to boost his speed and attack force and lunging towards the duo with a thunderpunch.

**"That was fast, I didn't know tyranitar could learn dragon dance!"** Lenne exclaims, barely dodging the charging beast.

**"It's a move they can only get if a parent passes the technique down.."** Garle says whilst firing off a dragon pulse. The attack barely affecting the tyranitar at all.

**"That attack was just as ineffective as the one that other noivern used before I snapped her neck."** Tyranitar quips smugly. Garle gets more suspicious about him

**"What other noivern?"** He questions the armored brute.

"**It was a long time ago; the cretin had stolen food from my nest. So, I followed her back to this very cave and showed her what happens when you mess with a superior being in the food chain. Her mate** **was**** there aswell and he met the same fate as her." **Tyranitar explains nonchalantly, slightly chuckling at the memory. Garle suddenly realizes that this tyranitar is the one that slaughtered his parents 12 years ago, his anger rises as he smacks the laughing tyranitar with a steel wing.

**"Oh…so you've finally gained some nerve, have you?"**

**"YOU! You are going to pay dearly for what you've done!" **Garle screeches and rushes towards the tyranitar, only to get caught by a stone edge which sends him crashing into the wall. Tyranitar turns to look at him with a coy smirk.

"**Such a reckless fool… normally Id torture my victims. However, Im feeling quite charitable today, so ill end you quickly so you can join your parents!"** The armor pokemon cackles, his fist crackling with freezing energy. Garle, with his wings and body battered by stones, braces himself for the end.

"**Mother…. father….im sorry…"** He shuts his eyes and prepares for the attack but the hit never comes.

**"Urrrrrf!"** Lenne swoops in front of the attack, using cotton guard to bolster her defenses against the super-effective attack. However, it isn't enough and the ice-cloaked fist strikes her in the chest, throwing her back against the wall, landing next to a horrified Garle.

"Lenne!" Garle calls out to her, rushing to her side. She opens her eyes just enough to look at him.

"**What were you thinking ?!"**

**"Heh…. that was…. rough."** She coughs out.

"**Why did you have to do that?"**

**"Consider… It my thanks…. for the seviper…. unnngh."** Lenne barely whispers before her eyes slip shut and she passes out.

**"LENNE!!!!" **Garle screams in horror before turning his gaze to the tyranitar, his rage explodes.

**"YOU'RE DEAD!"** The noivern screeches before smashing the beast with an abnormally powerful steel wing, stunning him.

"**How…how is he still fighting? This can't be possible; he should be stuck on the ground!"** Tyranitar says in his mind before taking a dragon pulse to the back. He swiftly tries to thunderpunch the bat dragon but misses and gets blasted again by another dragon pulse.

"**I will never forgive you for what you've done!"** Garle yells before charging up a powerful sphere of draconic energy in front of him, originally intending to use dragon pulse, but this attack is much more powerful.

"**Wait…this is…Draco Meteor!" **He says to himself before launching the attack straight up into the air. The projectile splits into numerous meteorites that pummel the tyranitar without mercy, generating a huge blast. When the smoke clears, the tyranitar lay in a smoking crater, his armored green hide is cracked and broken in many places. A gaping hole in his armor exposes his fragile skin beneath, just above his heart. Garle hovers above him menacingly and prepares to finish the tyrant off.

"**How…. how is this possible!"**

**"Tyranitar…. Your days of horror are done! For my mother, father, and Lenne: Take this!" **Garle thunders and prepares to fire a dragon pulse, when Lenne calls out to him.

"…**Garle…don't do it. I know how you feel but just look at him…. he's broken…finished." **Lenne chokes out. Garle ceases his attack on the now unconscious tyranitar. He gently pulls Lenne on his back and slowly limps out of the den towards the exit. Outside, Holly and Titan wait anxiously, having been driven out by the same tyranitar. Suddenly, they spot two silhouettes emerging from the entrance. The light reveals them to be Garle and Lenne and they are quickly surrounded by their teammates.

"Garle, Lenne! Are you guys okay?" Holly asks worriedly.

"**I somehow wound up in my old den. Lenne found me and then we were cornered by a tyranitar. I discovered that he was the one responsible for the murder of my parents. He hit me with a stone edge and almost killed me with ice punch. However, Lenne took the hit for me and got thrown into the wall. I sent him packing with a new move and wanted to make him pay but she stopped me."** Garle explains, his gaze still affixed on his injured friend who is still unconscious.

"Let's get back to Ambrette and get you two patched up." Holly says and quickly calls for help. The professors garchomp arrives a few minutes later and quickly transports them home. Later that night, Garle watches over his injured friend when she wakes up.

**"Lenne, are you ok?"** He asks softly.

**"Hey, you said my name right." **She replies teasingly. **"Anyways, Im feeling a bit better…still sore."**

**"I shouldn't have been so reckless…you wouldn't ve had to protect me if I had been more patient." **Garle says in a downcast manner.

"**Don't worry about that…besides now we're even."** Lenne chuckles before noticing that Garle is shivering slightly due to a cold front along the coast.

"**Well…I guess I should get back to my room."** Garle says before turning to leave, but Lenne stops him.

"**Garle…you can…stay in here with me…if you want."** Lenne says shyly.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah…"**

"**Um…okay." **Garle replies and settles down next to the cloud dragon. She gently wraps her wings around him to help them both keep warm. Garle finds himself observing her relaxed expression as she sleeps.

"She seems so peaceful…rather beautiful aswell…" Garle says softly, before blushing when he realizes what he just said. "Wait…. did I just call her beautiful…what is this strange feeling?" He says in his mind, his heart fluttering softly. He quickly shakes it off and eventually drifts off.

(4 days later)

The next few days pass by without incident. For Garle however, things become a bit strenuous. As his time of the season hits, He finds himself dealing with intense discomfort, mainly due to his 7-inch dragonhood jutting out from its sheath almost constantly. Being a virgin due to never having a mate and having very little knowledge of sexual happenings leaves the bat-dragon bewildered. He tries to lay low and out of sight, but one-night winds up much more differently than expected.

"Garle, are you holding up ok?" Holly asks the distressed dragon.

"Urgh…barely. I can't go anywhere without being exposed." Garle groans in frustration.

"I wish I could help you bud…I just don't know how." Holly sighs.

"Not to mention, now that Lenne and I have started sleeping together…I've been feeing even weirder." Holly smirks at hearing this.

"I have a hunch that something great is gonna happen to you buddy, just wait and see." Holly says and exits the room, leaving Garle to sit and wonder. As he tries to get comfortable to take a nap, Lenne walks in and he quickly turns around to hide himself.

"Hey Garle."

"Oh…hey Lenne." Garle replies, keeping his back turned as he struggles to look over his "shoulder" to make eye contact with her.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?"

"Uhhh…nothing really." He replies nervously.

"Why don't you turn around? You're gonna get a kink in your neck." Lenne says as she tries to move closer to Garle. In a panic, he stumbles around, trying to keep his problem hidden but trips over himself and lands on his back, leaving his member jutting out, causing Lenne to blush hard before smirking slightly.

"Ooooh…. now I see what's been going on." Lenne says. Garle covers his face with his wings,embarrassed beyond belief.

"…You must think Im the biggest creep right now…" Garle sighs, but Lenne simply pulls his face in her direction with one of her cotton wings.

"It's your time of the season, huh."

"…yes…"

"Why haven't you tried to find a mate? I'd imagine you've had to deal with this for the past few years." Lenne asks.

"Nobody has ever shown interest in me… I'm not surprised since I can be rather obnoxious…" Garle replies somberly.

"That's because no one understands you like I do…they don't know what you have been through." Lenne states soothingly, looking into his yellow hues with her own black eyes.

"I suppose so…. but Im used to being alone…"

"Well Garle…there is someone that wants you…to be with you that is…"

"Who could that be….?"

"Isn't it obvious. Well excuse me, let me make it clear." Lenne says before pressing her beak against his maw in a surprise kiss that stuns the bat-dragon. She locks her tongue in an erotic wrestle with his own, easily subduing him as Garle can only gasp in surprise. After a few minutes, Lenne pulls back, smirking at his dazed expression.

"Lenne…. I…I don't know what to say…." Garle gasps, his heart racing as he realizes that Lenne actually has feelings for him.

"Garle…I'd never thought I'd say it, but I have fallen for you. Initially, I saw you as a reckless, childish little goof. However, once I learned what you suffered through: I realized why you act the way you do.I understood why you came to help me and at that moment my heart began to flutter." Lenne explains, her eyes gleaming with love for the rambunctious sound dragon.

"…Does this mean that you really want to…be with me?"

"Indeed, it does Garle, and Im gonna give you an experience you'll never forget." Lenne quips as her eyes shift to his swollen dragonhood, the shaft covered in smooth bumps that are meant to grant extra pleasure to the female during mating. She lightly brushes the tip of one of her wings along the length of it. Garle sucks in air harshly as his body begins to tingle.

"My my, you seem really pent up." Lenne whispers as she can feel the rising heat of his body. She then gently lowers her head and brushes her tongue against the tip of Garle's member, the sudden and foreign stimulation causing his legs to jolt in surprise.

"Oh my…. Oooooh!" Garle moans out as Lenne soft tongue slithers around his shaft, coating it with her hot saliva. The pleasurable feeling sends shivers throughout his body. Suddenly, Lenne stops for a moment before taking his dragonhood into her beak, causing him to shriek as the cloud dragon begins to suck him off.

"Urrrrrf…. Lenne!" He cries out, throwing his head back against a pillow as Lenne smirks to herself.

"We've only just begun my dear." Lenne chuckles seductively as she bops her head along the length of his dragonhood, causing Garle to shudder and twitch like crazy. His tail swishing back and forth as her ministrations send jolts of pleasure coursing through him.

"Ooooooh…. Urrrggh!" He groans out, an intense tingling sensation develops in his shaft. Knowing what this means, Lenne increases the speed and intensity of her motions. She runs her tongue up and down, and even hums in order to stimulate him even more with her vocal cords. The vibrations push the sound dragon closer and closer; the head of his member begins to swell as his body thrashes out of control.

"Lenne, somethings happening…Oh my…...Gyaaaah!" Garle shouts as his first ever orgasm hits like a tidal wave. Lenne is forced to back off as his pulsing member shoots several heavy bursts of his essence out, the cloud dragon swiftly catches some on her beak and swallows it, smirking at the spicy taste. Her actions causing her own nether regions to flare up with arousal as she observes the panting dragon type below as he convulses from the shock of his release.

"Hmm…hah...haah!"

"Sheesh, you've certainly let out a lot for someone so shy,hehehe."

"Oh my…Arceus!" Garle pants out heavily like an excited growlithe. Lenne wastes no time in repositioning herself on top of him teasingly grinding her soaked folds on his heated body. A heated blush tinging her blue skin.

"Baby if you thought that felt great, then this next part will blow your mind." Lenne quips seductively before sinking herself down on his dragonhood. Due to being a bird, She feels little to no pain from being penetrated. Garle hisses at the slick feeling of her love tunnel enveloping his member.

"Ooooogh, Lenne you are so tight…holy hell!" The bat dragon groans as his begins to thrust his lower body in order to match her bouncing. A lewd,wet slapping sound can be heard as their nether regions collide repeatedly.

"Garle, you're hitting all the best spots inside of me!" Lenne calls out, the bumps that cover her lovers cannon produce extra pleasure. She can barely stifle a scream as his member strikes her g-spot. Garle throws his head back, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as their bodies heat up more and more. Lenne increases her pace as her walls begin to tighten up, increasing the friction of their thrusting.

"Lenne this is amazing!" Garle gasps as he feels an all too familiar tingling in his shaft. The head of his member begins swelling up. Lenne feels her walls being spread even more as her fluids continue to stream out. Both know that they are getting closer.

"Lenne, I c..can't hold out much longer!"

"Go on and release for me big boy!" Lenne retorts as her innards tighten around Garle's dragonhood like a vice. The bubbling sensation within his member hits it peak, becoming too hot to hold on."

"Lenne, its happening! I'm cu-!"

"Same here, Nyaaaaaaaaaah!" The two dragons cry out as their combined climaxes hit. Garle's cannon shoots several heavy bursts of his essence into Lenne's body. Her lower lips pulse fiercely, spraying a torrent of her love juices all over her mates lower body and tail.

"Whew.. that….was…unreal!"

"Hehe..glad you enjoyed it so much." Lenne quips before noticing that despite two climaxes, Garle is still stiff as well as a hint of discomfort on his face from his lower body being drenched.

"Lenne….could you…help me…down by my tail?" The bat dragon whispers shyly, his question shocks Lenne for a second as a perverted look reappears on her face.

"Certainly baby." She replies in a honey laced tone as she gently flicks her tongue across his smooth black skin. Tasting the mix of both her and Garle's fluids. Garle starts twitching and shaking as his member begins to tingle again.

"Urrrf…oooooh!" He groans as Lenne continues the lewd act. Suddenly, she brushes her tongue around the rim of his soaked tailhole, causing him to suck in air harshly.

"Wow…I didn't expect you to enjoy this sort of thing..hehehe." Lenne quips seductively at him as she gently scrapes the edges of his rim with her beak ,causing him to shriek in ecstasy as the bubbling in his shaft increases.

"Urrergh….Oooooh!"

"Let go baby. Just let it all go!" Lenne calls out and with one last brush of her tongue, Garle"s member bursts for the third and final time as another orgasm coarses through him, his body shuddering and spazzing. His eyes roll back into his head and his spine arches sharply before he goes limp with a groan: leaving him completely knocked out from pleasure.

"Urrrrroooooh!...urf…." Lenne feels her exhaustion catch up to her as she slumps over on top of his body. Her soft wings forming a blanket of sorts.

"Sweet dreams honey…..I love you…" She whispers before fainting from bliss and joining Garle in a loving and warm slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Find My Light

(Anthro Necrozma M x Anthro Lunala)

Among the hundreds of pokemon that populate the world, there are a select group that are mightier than all the rest. They are known as legendaries: beings with powers so great that humans cannot fathom. Whether it be shaping the landmasses or controlling the flow of time, these deities are the rarest and most fascinating creatures out there. However for one of them, his mere existence is one of pain,agony and anger. Deep within a chamber within the Hall of Origin: a loud growl is heard.

**"Urrraaaagh...urgh!" **The strange being cries out in pain. He is known as Necrozma: a pokemon which once shone with a brilliant, blinding radiance but was gravely injured by the greed of humans that sought more of his power than he was willing to give. What made him even more different was the fact that he was a rare pokemon hybrid known as an anthromorph: which meant that he possessed characteristics of a pokemon and a human. He stands at 6'4 in his current state. His arms,legs and torso are covered by a crystaline armor that is a pitch black in color but can appear different colors depending on the viewing angle. His skin and hair is a dark ,dead shade of gray and his eyes appear to be different colors. Protruding from his arms are two pointed crystals that are a mix of black and white. The prism pokemon shudders as a pulse of light flows through him but dissipates as he pants heavily on his knees.

**"I dont know what is worse. The physical pain from losing my powers or the fact that I almost slaughtered someone that I call a counterpart..."** Necrozma groans to himself as he recalls an event that haunts him continuously. In a fury of agony, he traveled to the Alola region and attacked one of his trio members. After knocking her unconscious, He forcibly absorbed her powers and light energy which caused him to regain his true form temporarily. However, due to his injuries: He could not control the overwhelming light and flew off into a realm called the Ultra Megalopolis. It was here, that a powerful human was able to take him down in a titanic battle which seperated him from his counterpart: leaving them both badly injured. Both of them survived, but Necrozma was appalled at himself when he learned what he had done,despite being forgiven by Arceus, Solgaleo and Lunala.

**"i suppose...this is a fitting punishment for what...I've done...Grgh." **He grumbles before finally being able to stand again and lumber into the hallway. At that moment, he passes the very being that he couldn't get out of his mind: Lunala.

Like him, she is also an anthromorph and a bombshell to boot. The moon emissary stands at about 5'6 with pure white skin and piercing red eyes. She possesses a slender frame with a modest but perky bust of C-cup size. Her deep blue wings are adorned by golden ornaments and shimmering stars and fold inward like a fan along the length of her arms. She dawns a elegant violet dress that extends down to her feet at the front and back, but the sides are much more revealing: showing off her slim and toned legs and feet which are covered by golden high heels. Her looks gain quite a bit of attention from the males but she brushes them off politely.

**"Hello Necrozma." **She says warmly.

**"Salutations Lunala, how are you?"** Necrozma returns the greeting, his nerves starting to stand on end as he feels a nagging sense of guilt.

**"Im doing quite well, Im gonna be heading out a mission to the Alola region for a few days. I am partaking in a ceremony with the island guardians to restore the Altar of the Sun and Moon to its original state." **The lunar emissary explains. Necrozma simply nods.

**"I see.. well then..i'd best not distract you." **The prism pokemon says rather hastily before heading off on his way, leaving Lunala puzzled.

**"...That was bizarre...I sure hope he isnt still beating himself up over what happened..." **She sighs to herself before exiting the Hall of Origin and departing through an ultra wormhole to the , the other legends assemble in the central chamber to discuss recent occurences. Arceus oversees them all from her throne.

**"Nothing out of the ordinary has occured in Sinnoh since the incident with team galactic." **Giratina rumbles, her counterparts nodding in agreement.

**"The magma stone remains safe within the depths of my home." **Heatran reports.

**"No one has dared to tread upon New Moon Island either..." **Darkrai states curtly.

**"I see, im glad to see that the humans are behaving well and living in harmony with pokemon as all should be. You all are dismissed my children." **The creation goddess declares and the legendaries depart the hall. Necrozma turns to leave when Arceus calls out to him, having noticed his rather downcast demeanor.

**"Necrozma, wait a minute."**

**"Hmmm?" **He rumbles. **"What is it Lady Arceus?"**

**"You seem rather... downtrodden. Is something wrong? **The alpha asks calmly.

**"...Just the usual impudences that I deal with..." **The prism pokemon replies.

**" I sense there is something more that pervades your mind. Would it possibly be the recent incident that haunts you?" **Arceus says. Necrozma only nods and looks down in shame.

**"The greed of humans is to blame for that incursion. Their actions drove you to the brink of insanity with agony and wrath. You mustn't burden yourself with guilt. Anyone would have snapped in that situation." **The alpha states calmly as Necrozma looks up at her.

**"I nearly ended us both, I cannot shake the feeling of knowing that I nearly killed her because I couldn't supress my anger..." **

**"Despite that, you are a noble being. However, you consider yourself a monster for harming someone you care about. I have stated before that you are not to blame, Necrozma."**Arceus declares firmly.

**"Are you truly sure?"**

**"Indeed I am. Keep your head up, Lord Necrozma."** Arceus replies and the two legends bow before heading their seperate ways. However, Necrozma can not shake a growing sensation of dread that is developing in his gut.

(Ultra Jungle)

...*CRASH*... In a strange forest realm within ultra space, filled with trees that take the form of flexing torsos: a loud impact is heard from its depths. Laying against a broken tree is Lunala. She had been pulled through a wormhole and hit by an unseen force, sending her tumbling to the ground.

**"...urrrgh..." **She groans softly, having been hit in the head by an unseen force. She lay on her back, swooning as her vision starts to go black whilst a trio of strange silhouettes observe from the thicket

**"Well now... our trap worked." **Quips a strange being in the form of a giant, muscular mosquito. Its black and red body is supported by 4 spider esque legs. Its massive arms contain capsules that are filled with a unknown red substance. A long silver needle like mouth protrudes from its head. This creature is a buzzwole: a type of UB that is known for its Herculean physical might and tendency to flex and pose in order to communicate with others. Two others stand along side him, One of which possessing bright green skin in some places.

**"Indeed, now we can become even mightier and show everyone that we are not some freaks of nature. **The green buzzwole chides, his wings buzzing ominously.

**"Hmmm. I dont think this is such a good idea..." **The third and slightly smaller buzzwole states reluctantly. Meanwhile, Lunala feels her strength slipping as her eyes flutter. One last thought passes through her mind.

**"... Necrozma...help...me..."** She utters weakly before losing consciousness and fainting in the dirt. The three buzzwole close on her limp form, their needle mouths primed.

(Hall of Origin)

Five days have gone by, but things are amiss within the legendary hierarchy. Lunala has failed to return home from her mission. Tapu Koko revealed to Arceus that she never arrived at the sacred altar. Solgaleo had spent the past few days scouting around Alola for his missing trio member but to no avail. The other legends have also been trying to locate her. However: not a trace of the moon emissary has been located. Arceus calls for an emergency briefing and all the legends are gathered.

**"Order, order!" **She bellows to the frenzied group. **"As the situation stands, Lunala is still unaccounted for. Have any of you found out anything?"**

**"Unfortunately, we have not learned any information. Many have said that they never saw her in the region at all." **Tapu Fini states.

**"I have checked every corner of Alola for her but I haven't found a trace. I do not understand how she could just vanish into the night like this." **Solgaleo groans in distress, his mind wracked with worry.

**"The fact that no one made visual contact with her in the Alola region seems rather...bizarre, don't you think?**" Zekrom grumbles in a questioning tone.

**"Doesn't she normally travel through ultra space to get to places quickly from here?"** Tapu Lele states aloud, causing many of the legends to come up with a theory on what may have happened to the moon emissary. Palkia is the first to speak.

**"It is a possibility that she may have been ambushed during travel within the Ultra dimension. Has there been any disturbances in the realms of the UBs?" **The spatial dragon quips in a deep manner.

**"I do admit that I was stalked by something when passing near a white wormhole. I only caught a glimpse of the creature. It seemed to be adept at using its fists to attack." **Deoxys replies.

**"Hmm, that does give a hint of a disturbance but we cant link it to Lunala's disappearance without proof.**" Arceus states.

**"I'll head for ultra space immediately, there's gotta be a chance she may be there!****" **Solgaleo bellows and prepares to open a wormhole but is ordered to stand down by Arceus.

**"Solgaleo, I understand your feelings. However, I need you to remain here and maintain an eye on the Alola region. The Island guardians are currently pre-occupied with a disturbance on Akala and are not available to watch over the other islands.** The alpha commands.

**"If Solgaleo cannot go, then there is no one that can enter ultra space!" **Mewtwo exclaims as the other legendaries become fearful. Necrozma senses this and levitates forward from the back of the group.

**"I will go."** The prism legend declares sternly.

**"Lord Necrozma, are you serious?" **Tapu Lele questions, the other legends turning their attention to the light eater. A sense of anticipation etched on their faces.

**"If there is no one else that is able to enter the ultra realm, then I will. I owe Lunala for what I have done in the past and this will be my opportunity to do just that." **He booms.

**"Necrozma, your noble side is showing again." **Arceus states, smiling quickly. **"However, you must be careful and use your powers sparingly to avoid burning yourself out."**

**"Understood Lady Arceus.**"

**"Be careful: Lord Necrozma. The ultra beasts can be dangerous, even for us deities." **Dialga calls out.

**"I understand the risks are great, but this is what I must do as a member of the light trio." **Necrozma replies back before using photon geyser to open a wormhole. After looking to Arceus one more time, he flies into the portal and begins to travel through ultra space. The first white wormhole brings him to the ultra desert which is home to the UB known as pheromosa. Necrozma questions the leader of a colony of the cockroach-esque creatures.

**"Lord Necrozma, Its quite the surprise to see you here. What brings you to my domain?" **She buzzes.

**"Lunala has gone missing within ultra space. Have you seen her?"**

**"I am afraid not, however I was confronted by a green-skinned buzzwole a few days ago. He rambled something about gaining power and then flew off.**" Pheromosa reveals to the prism pokemon.

**"I see. Well then, I best move on: thank you for your time Pheromosa." **He replies before departing the ultra desert and continuing his flight through the expansive maze of portals. The trek takes him to the ultra ruins where guzzlord dwells but no one is around. Necrozma leaves and heads into another wormhole and finally winds up in the Ultra Jungle. Little does he know, a buzzwole has spotted him from the thicket below. The UB quickly reports to his two other partners.

**"Aw hell, I think i just saw someone enter our turf." **The smallest buzzwole says. The green buzzwole simply huffs arrogantly.

**"Hah, I aint surprised. Im willing to bet its one of the other legends lookin for their precious moon goddess. With all the energy we've harvested from her, they wont have a chance!" **He sneers. Meanwhile, tied to a tree nearby is Lunala. She is barely hanging on after being held captive for the past five days. She has been stabbed numerous times by the three buzzwoles. Her energy and life force have been drained to a near critical level as she hangs limply in her bindings. Suddenly, as she looks up: she spots a dark figure moving in the air through her half lidded eyes.

**"...Wait...is...is that...Necrozma?" **She asks herself. In a bold move, the moon emissary fires off a weak burst of moongeist beam into the air. Necrozma spots the blast and heads for its location. The lead buzzwole notices it too and the trio moves in to attack. The middle buzzwole presses his forearm against her, his needle mouth ready to absorb more of her energy.

**"You just dont know when to quit do you." **The UB sneers. Lunala feels her senses going numb as her airway is slowly crushed by the muscular bug type. However, just as she is about to lose consciousness: a large sphere of light slams the buzzwole back away from her, the smoke clears to reveal an angry Necrozma. His presence quickly captures the attention of the trio of buzzwole.

**"You impertinent vermin! You three better have a reason for this sinful action!"** Necrozma booms sharply as he catches a glimpse of Lunala's wounds. Her pure white skin is stained by patches of dried blood. numerous puncture wounds dot her torso and chest from the needle-like mouths of the UBs. The mere sight reminds him of her injuries that he had inflicted on her during the previous incursion and Necrozma immediately commences battle with the buzzwole.

**"You three are about to know what it means to assault a deity!" **He says before utilizing barrier to harden his skin and defenses. The two regular buzzwole attempt to charge him down with Lunge and dynamic punch but are pushed back by photon geyser. Necrozma dispatches the smaller buzzwole with a prismatic laser technique which sends a shock of pain through his own body as the other buzzwole lunges in and socks him in the gut. Thanks to barrier: the attack doesn't harm the prism pokemon one bit.

**"Hehehe, ****you call yourself a deity but you can barely use your abilities without hurting yourself." **The middle buzzwole chides arrogantly only to catch a photon geyser at point blank range, taking him out of the fight.

**"That is the penalty you must face for acting so disgraceful!" **Necrozma snarls before he hears Lunala scream in pain. He turns his head to see that the shiny buzzwole has stabbed her through the top of her left shoulder. The creature's spear-like mouth plows through her fragile skin, narrowly grazing the moon goddess' heart. The mutant beast utilizes leech life to absorb energy from the already drained lunar legend, causing an aura to flare around himself. Lunala drops to the ground and Necrozma catches her. To his horror, she goes limp in his hold: not even a breath is heard. Necrozma's heart sinks as the moon emissary appears to be dead.

**"Hehehe...ahahAHAHA! Ahhh the power! Finally I possess the power of a deity!" **The buzzwole shouts, flexing all the while. Necrozma turns to look at him with a glare that would make even giratina flinch. His body starts to shake as small orbs of light are drawn towards him. his entire being begins to flicker from black to white and yellow. Two sets of wings sprout from his body. One set from his shoulders and the other close to the base of his spine. A long tail extends behind him as his body erupts with light. Despite the warnings of Arceus, Necrozma transforms into his ultra form and charges the green bug head on.

_Payback _by _Attila _begins to play

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **Necrozma thunders as he fires off a prismatic laser towards buzzwole. However, the mutant's increased speed allows him to dodge with ease. The fighting UB sneers cockily at the light dragon.

**"So...you've decided to show me your true form eh. Don't you think for a second that I am not aware of your ancient wounds: Necrozma."** He quips. **"You cant control the overwhelming might of your own light, taking you down will be as simple as moving my wings."** Buzzwole states before rushing forward and hitting the light eater with an ice punch. Necrozma retaliates with a dragon pulse and nails buzzwole, but the damage is minimal. A slight burning sensation begins to develop as necrozma's damaged body struggles to contain his power.

**"You disgust me to no end! Ambushing a legendary is one thing,but your actions have earned you a place in the depths of hell!" **He bellows with rage and blasts the mutant bug with a photon geyser, sending him flying. However, Necrozma also takes damage from the attack from power loss.

**"Grrrrgh, I'm not going to be able to hold this form for too long...I may have to utilize my most powerful technique to smite this pest." **Necrozma growls as he takes another hit: this time from a leech life. The buzzwole only growing stronger with each attack.

**"I am gonna enjoy draining you of every last ****ounce of energy. Watching you wither slowly, while I become mighty!" **The buzzwole chants out, showing off. Necrozma slowly rises into the air. His wings extend to their full length. as he begins channeling light energy from the surrounding area as well as his own body. A large sphere of light begins to form in front of him, increasing in size with every second. Necrozma can feel his body burning up from within due to the massive strain from his unstable form.

**"Just...a little...MORE!" **He growls in his mind. Down below, Lunala opens her right eye just enough to see what is happening. The sight fills her with worry.

**"Necrozma...what are you...thinking...?" **She chokes out to herself. Buzzwole turns towards her, sneering with greed and power. He slowly marches over, eager to absorb the last of her energy.

**"You are still kicking are you? Well then, this ought to put you out of your misery!" **The UB cackles but his attention is quickly drawn to the sky. Above him, Necrozma floats menacingly, a huge sphere of pure light energy in front of his mouth and body. The mosquito can only gasp in horror at the sight before returning to his cocky state of mind.

**"Buzzwole! you shall burn for your sins! Heaven Scorching Light of Destruction!" **Necrozma roars before launching his ultimate technique. Buzzwole thrusts his fists into the air in front of him to try and block the attack.

**"Gahahahaha, do you honestly think you can stop me!" **He cackles in a state of delusion. The orb of light slowly engulfing him. Necrozma channels every bit of energy he can despite the intense agony racking his body. Buzzwole slowly realizes that he stands no chance against the god of light as his body begins to burn away and disintegrate.

**"This is for Lunala!" **The light eater shouts in fury as the attack fully consumes the Fighting type. The mutant roars in absolute pain as his body is atomized by the incinerating heat of the attack.

**"This can't be! I am the mightiest, I am the mightieeeeeeeaaaaaa!" **The buzzwole cries out as the massive projectile detonates, creating a mushroom cloud of light similar to a nuclear bomb. When the blast dissipates, there is nothing but a crater where the UB once stood. Lunala is thrown clear by the shockwave and is not injured any further. Necrozma slowly descends to the ground, breathing heavily from the overwhelming strain. He gently lands next to Lunala's motionless body and falls to his knees. A feeling of sorrow and guilt creeps into the heart of the prism pokemon.

**"...I got him...I got the bastard. Im...sorry...I.. couldn't get...here...ss.. sooner..." **Necrozma whispers out as tears of light begin to trickle from his multicolored eyes. One of which lands on Lunala's heart, causing her to stir. Despite being critically wounded, she opens her eyes a sliver and gently places her right hand on his which draws his attention immediately.

**"...You found me..." **The moon legend whispers as Necrozma embraces her gently.

**"Lunala...I wasn't..too late!"** Necrozma exclaims, whilst slowly lifting her up bridal style. His body aching from power loss: his legs shaking unsteadily. He can feel the blood seeping from her wounds, staining his hands.

**"Necrozma...you...can barely stand..." **Lunala states faintly, her voice barely above a hoarse whisper.** "Just...have Solgaleo come help us..."**

**"Not possible...he has been ordered to remain at the Hall of Origin...urgh...I'll get you out of here..." **The light dragon retorts before entering the wormhole to return back. As the two injured legends travel, Necrozma feels his power dropping rapidly:his bright golden color quickly dimming. His wings and tail begin to dissipate as the light drains from his damaged body. As the entrance to the hall appears, Necrozma is struck by another burning sensation that racks his body as his skin reverts to its dim and dead gray color. The two pokemon land just outside the gate to the Hall of Origin but Necrozma collapses backwards with Lunala still in his arms.

**"We...made..it...grrgh**." The light eater weakly gets out before losing consciousness, Lunala can only gasp out his name weakly in horror as she feels him go limp beneath her.

**"Nova...hang...hang in there...!"** She cries softly before also passing out. Latios spots the two of them and rushes into the meeting chamber and alerts Arceus and the few legends that are there and they quickly rush to their comrades aid. The two are quickly rushed inside and Latias, Cresselia and Xerneas quickly set to work. Despite the severity of their injuries: the two legends survive but Necrozma struggles to heal due to his missing pieces. Palkia quickly thinks of a solution to restore the light eater's body to its natural state

**"This may seem out of left field if you will, but I think that Dialga may be able to restore Necrozma's body to its original form. **The spatial lord proposes to the other legends.

**"I think that I have an idea of what you are implying. Dialga using her control over time to perhaps restore Necrozma's body to the point before he was ever injured. Therefore allowing him to safely control his powers without problem and eventually regain his true form once again."** Arceus replies in a summarizing manner.

**"Indeed my lady." **Palkia replies.

**"I shall summon Dialga at once: However, we only have one shot to do this correctly."** The alpha states firmly before calling out to Dialga. After a few minutes, the temporal dragon arrives. Dialga begins focusing her powers upon the desiccated prism legend, channeling back through hundreds of years to the point before Necrozma was injured. The changes are subtle but noticeable. The black armored sections of Necrozma's body gain a much more reflective sheen and his gray skin becomes slightly more vivid. His body is now able to hold the energy that he has received from Latias, Cresselia ,and Xerneas without failure: ensuring his full recovery.

**"That should do it. Now all he needs is to rest and he shall be back to full strength within due time. Good work all of you." **Arceus states and dismisses the legendaries, leaving both Lunala and Necrozma to sleep in their own rooms. Later that night: things would begin to change between the moon emissary and the light eater. Mostly all of the legendaries are fast asleep as the moon shimmers in the sky. In one of the many rooms, the moon goddess begins to stir.

**"...mmmm..."** Lunala moans softly as she wakes up for the first time since being stabbed. Bandages are wrapped around her torso and upper arms, as well as covering her sacred spots. Other than that, the rest of her gleaming white and violet body is fully exposed, but she pays it no mind.

**"Im in my chamber...how did I get here...?"** She ponders for a moment as the events of the day come back to her.** "Wait, I was trapped in the Ultra Jungle and was being drained of my powers by a trio of buzzwole. However, Necrozma showed up and battled them... Necrozma!"** The moon goddess gasps to herself and heads for the door in a hurry, her legs buckle momentarily from being unresponsive all that time.

**"Urff...alright, I'm not quite in my prime yet but...I must see him!" **She says to herself and slowly limps towards the chamber of the light eater. She nearly falls a few times but eventually makes it to Necrozma's room. The lunar legend slowly opens the door and slips in, shutting it behind the back left corner of the room is a large king size bed. Necrozma is fast asleep, his body steadily healing from the UB battle. Lunala tiptoes over and gently sits down, observing his peaceful form.

**"He seems to be alright...thank goodness."** She quips to herself in relief before feeling a wave of exhaustion and dizziness overcome her senses, causing her to fall onto her side on the bed.

**"Urf...my vision...is going hazy...nngh." **Lunala groans before passing out again. The rest of the night passes by without anything else going on. The morning sun begins to rise as the first rays of light shine in the pre-dawn darkness. In the chamber of the light-eater, Necrozma begins to awaken for the first time since being drained of his power whilst rescuing Lunala from a trio of UBs. His attention is quickly drawn to the sound of gentle breathing behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lunala next to him, her wings splayed out limply at her sides.

**"What the? When did she get in here?"** The light eater ponders to himself as he notices the exhausted look on her face. **"Did she perhaps stay up to check on me and faint from the strain?"** Necrozma mutters before gently pulling her into his lap. The slight sensation of movement causes her to awaken to see the light eater looking down at her.

**"Lady Lunala, are you alright?"** Necrozma asks before being hugged by the moon goddess.

**"You're awake! I thought I'd lost you!" **Lunala says, her emotions running high despite her weary state. **"Dont you ever risk yourself like that again!"**

**"I wont...I swear...unless its for you." **The light eater whispers. However, Lunala doesnt hear the last bit.**"Are you feeling ok Lunala?"** He asks, noticing the moon goddess starting to nod off but trying to fight it.

**"I...I guess I didn't sleep so well last night.." **She sighs before trying to get up and return to her room but Necrozma lays her back down.

**"Wha...what are you...?" **She retorts but is gently hushed by Necrozma.

**"Rest here until you get your strength back." **The light eater says gently, his expression much gentler than usual. Lunala feels a slight tingling in her heart at his caring act, a faint rosy hue appearing on her cheeks. **"Are you really sure...this is your chamber." **

**"I have no qualms about you staying here, you need your rest. Ill be back around later.**" Necrozma replies and within seconds, the moon goddess is fast asleep. For a few moments, the light eater unwittingly looks over her slender form: taking in the subtle curves of her body and the peaceful expression on her face before shaking his head disapprovingly at his actions.

**"How uncouth of me." **He scolds himself and quietly floats out of the room.

The next week passes by without a hitch: Lunala and Necrozma fully recover from their ordeal and the light eater is feeling stronger than ever before after learning about Dialga reversing the effects of time on his body. However, he finds himself troubled on how to regain his light without causing harm to others. Necrozma finds himself gazing down at the world when Solgaleo marches up alongside him.

**"Lord Necrozma, you seem rather troubled by some unforeseen circumstance."** The sun emissary booms.

**"I find myself in a bind. I am pondering how I can collect the energy I need** **without harming others." **Necrozma grumbles.

**"I understand where you're coming from. However: there is quite a simple solution for your situation."** The sun lion states.

**"What could that possibly be?"** Necrozma questions.

**"Follow your heart, and it shall lead you to your answer." **Solgaleo booms again leaving Necrozma perplexed. **"One more thing: Lunala wants you to meet her at the Lake of the Sun and Moon at sunset tonight. She stated that she has something that she wishes to speak with you about.****"**

**"That seems rather peculiar of her, but I shall oblige nevertheless." **Necrozma replies as the sun emissary turns to leave.**"What do you mean by follow my heart?" **He asks in confusion.

**"You will understand later, take care Lord Necrozma." **Solgaleo states before bounding away, leaving the prism pokemon scratching his head. The rest of the day goes along without anything of interest occuring. dusk begins to fall as Necrozma prepares to head for the sacred lake on Ulaula Island. Lunala has already arrived and paces nervously along the shoreline: questioning her decision.

**"Come on Nyx, pull yourself together." **She mutters to herself. **"You can do this." **The moon goddess states before slipping out of her gown and heels, letting her natural body be exposed in its entirety before slowly levitating out to the center of the lake and submerging herself. Necrozma streaks by overhead and touches down on the shore nearby.

**"Alright, I am here, but I do not see Lunala anywhere hmmm." **He mutters whilst scanning the area before noticing a gown and a pair of heels resting on a nearby rock.

**"Wait a minute, if these are here...than where is she?" **Necrozma wonders before hearing a splash which draws his attention towards the center of the lake. Lunala ascends from the water, letting out a powerful yet angelic cry, her wings spread proudly. She slowly begins to twirl and sway just inches from the surface of the lake in an aerial ballet style dance. the light of the setting sun causes her skin to shimmer and twinkle as the tips of her wings send droplets of water into the air. Necrozma is left in a state of awe at the sight of the lunar goddess.

**"I knew she was beautiful but nothing like this." **He whispers as she swoops low over the water, spinning gracefully as her wings shimmer like the approaching night. Every movement showing off her natural curves. With one last twirl, she ends her dance and levitates back to the shore: having noticed the light-eater.

**"You came! I was having doubts about all of this." **Lunala says happily.

**"It would have been dishonorable to not oblige a fellow legendary. Im glad to be ****here." **Necrozma replies before realizing that she is completely naked in front of him. Blushing hard: he turns away in respect.

**"Whats the matter Necrozma?" **She asks before remembering that she had removed her outfit earlier and also goes red in the face, but she feels less awkward due to the light eater being polite enough to not ogle at her like some of the other male legendaries had done. After a few seconds, Lunala reasserts herself.

**"Umm...Lord Necrozma...We're both pokemon...I don't mind..if you look at me."** She says shyly. Necrozma slowly opens his eyes to meet hers, slowly overcoming his own nerves, doing his best to not gaze at her the wrong way.

**"Lunala: if I may ask, what is it that you wanted to speak about?"**

**"Follow me."** Lunala replies before floating back over the lake towards a cavern on the far side. Necrozma tails her and reaches it. the cave itself is rather spacious with a shallow spring at its center. A hole in the ceiling allows the moonlight to shine through, illuminating the area with a soft ivory glow. The walls are covered in a smooth, almost crystaline layer of blue rock that shimmers when light hits it, mimicking the stars above. The two of them settle down in the water against the slope of land at the edge of the spring. After a moment, the moon goddess speaks up.

**"So...what were you and Solgaleo discussing earlier?"**

**"I have been unable to find a solution to my problem of regaining my lost light without causing problems or harm to anyone. I asked him for his insight but I was left with more questions than answers after he gave his idea of a solution.****" **Necrozma replies, feeling slightly stressed about the debocle. **"He told me to follow my heart. I honestly have no clue as to what he meant."**

**"Necrozma...have you ever...loved someone...? **Lunala asks the light eater, her heart starting to quicken in its pace.

**"No..no I cannot say that I have." **Necrozma replies. **"Its not really surprising. I mean, who in their right mind would want someone who plunged a world into darkess and injured someone that he cares about."** Lunala feels her heart pull at his self-loathing. Her nerves start in but she puts on a brave face.

**"Necrozma, I'm sure you've heard this enough times, but you are not to blame for that, human greed is what caused you harm in the first place." **Lunala retorts, her cheeks starting to turn a rosy hue. Necrozma notices this but thinks nothing of it.

**"Lunala, are you alright, you appear rather feverish."**

**"What? I'm fine." **She stammers while trying to keep her composure. She now realizes that the time has come and takes a deep breath and sets herself directly in front of him. **"Necrozma...there is something you should know. You were told to follow your heart to find a solution. Well...you've...found it..."** Lunala barely whispers, her shimmering red eyes meeting Necrozma's multicolored ones.

**"Lunala...what do you mean?" **He replies but is cut off by the moon goddess gently pressing her lips to his, stunning him as he tries to comprehend the sudden turn of events. She pulls back after a few seconds, blushing furiously.

**"Lunala...are you..trying to tell me something?"** Necrozma gets out, equally red in the face.

**"Necrozma...you believed that no one would want to be with you...but you are wrong...because I do. You gave nearly everything to find me and rescue me. I realized at that moment just how much I love you but didnt know how to tell you.** Lunala replies softly, unable to look him in the face when she feels him cup her face with his right hand. looking directly into her eyes.

**"Lunala...I'd be a fool to not accept your feelings...and that is because I feel the same way. Seeing you injured so badly... ripped me apart inside. I realized then and there just how much you mean to me, but feared that as a result of my past incursion: you would simply turn me away."** Necrozma declares with sincerity.** "However, I now see the truth. If you wish to be with me, then I shall make it so." **The light eater says before gently initiating another kiss. This time, the two of them are fully aware of each other's feelings. Necrozma gently prods Lunala's mouth with his tongue. She gladly accepts as the two softly moan into one another's mouths. Suddenly, Necrozma breaks it off, leaving the moon goddess longing for more.

**"Whats wrong? did I come on too strong? **She pants worriedly.

**"No, its just... something is happening...to me!"** Necrozma growls before being enveloped in light. His wings and tail return from before as newfound strength fills his entire being. This time:he feels no pain from the transformation as he regains the ultra form that he had lost. Lunala is awestruck and aroused by the sight of his new body which is much more chiseled and muscular due to his dragon typing.

**"Necrozma...you look incredible!" **Lunala gasps as she finds herself being pulled tightly against him as he gently sits down in the water once again. the natural heat radiating from his body providing a pleasurable amount of warmth for her.

**"Lunala, you've done what I thought would never happen. I cant express how grateful I am. Now its only fair that I return the favor.** The light dragon whispers huskily in her ear. as he gently begins running his hands along her thighs and up her body. his warm breath sending chills down her spine.

**"Mmmmn...please...call me Nyx...!" **She stammers out, struggling to contain herself from the sensation of lust welling up inside of her. This feeling only intensifies when Necrozma gently cups her breasts in his hands and begins to massage her ample mounds.

**"Mmmmm...ahhh...Nova!"** She moans out his real name, laying her head back against his shoulder as her body and mind are racked with pleasure at his gentle touch. Her small but perky grey nipples harden almost immediately. Nova takes advantage of this by occasionally brushing the tips of his thumbs lightly over the sensitive buds. This, combined with the heat of his body and the water quickly overwhelm the moon goddess. She rubs her thighs together,trying to cope with all of the sensations coarsing through her.

**"Nyx, you're really enjoying this aren't you."** Nova chuckles seductively as he digs his fingers into her soft flesh. Nyx can barely stifle a scream as her arousal burns. Necrozma then swiftly lowers his head down to her chest and latches on to her left breast. He flicks his tongue over her nipple while caressing the other with his right hand.

**"Nnngh Nova, they're so sensitive!" **She calls out, shutting her eyes tight as the pleasure becomes too much for her to handle as she feels something rushing through her. **"Oh arceus, Im gonna...kyaaaaaah!"** Nyx suddenly screams as her first climax strikes from nowhere. She thrashes and shudders, almost hitting her head on the rock behind them as her nether regions spray a great volume of her fluids across her and Nova's thighs. Nova wraps his wings around her protectively as she rides it out and is left panting feverishly.

**"s..sss...sorry...I've never felt like this before." **She moans shyly. Nuzzling his neck.

**"It's quite alright... I don't want to push you."** Nova whispers softly despite being quite hot under the collar himself. Nyx can feel his dragonhood prodding against her slit, causing her instincts to go crazy as she slowly positions herself over his glowing cannon. now turning to face him as he leans back against the shoreline.

**"Nyx...are you really ok with all of this?"** Nova asks the lustful moon goddess. She simply pecks him on the cheek with a loving smile at his thoughtfulness.

**"It will be fine my love**, **I'm giving you my all." **Nyx purrs before skewering herself on the light-eater's twelve inch dragonhood. However, this punches right through her hymen, causing intense pain. She finds herself brought to tears as Nova embraces her.

**"Nyx, if you want to stop than just say the word. You don't have to do this just to prove that you love me."** Nova pleads worriedly, holding as still as possible as the lunar goddess adjusts to being penetrated for the first time in her existence. After a minute, the pain dims enough for her to begin grinding on him.

**"Go ahead...the pain..is subsiding..ooh." **Nyx whispers as she slowly rubs against Nova's lower body and he begins to thrust slowly at first. The friction creating immense pleasure for both as her slick inner walls envelope his member over and over again.

**"Urrrgh, This is quite pleasurable." **Nova growls huskily as his pace begins to quicken. his tail swishing and splashing around beneath the water. Nyx cant help but moan loudly as her mate's dragonhood pistons in and out like a jackhammer: rocking her slender frame. Nova's lower wings wrap around her waist almost instinctively, trying to pull her as close to him as possible.

**"Oh arceus! Nova, you are amazing!** She calls out to him, kissing the light dragon with great intensity as her folds begin to tighten up. Nova feels his member beginning to swell and tingle. He finds it harder to keep his pace as his thrusts become heavier and drawn out.

**"Nova...I can't hold out much longer!" **Nyx moans

**"Neither can I!" **Nova replies, panting heavily. A rush of pressure surges through his dragonhood.

**"Its happening! Nyaaaaa!"**

**"Gurooooooh" **The two call out as their bodies collide one more time. Nyx feels her nether regions erupt as a torrent of her juices flow from within, soaking her inner thighs and Nova's crotch. Nova roars as his member fires several heavy bursts of his essence like a shotgun into her love tunnel. Nyx slumps against him in their embrace, panting and gasping at their combines climax. her nipples rubbing against his smooth belly which stirs her arousal up again. Despite her shaking limbs , she slips off of his lap and positions herself on her knees, clutching the rock behind them with her small but plump rear jutting out at him. Nova quirks his eye before realizing what she wants.

**"Nyx...are you really wanting to go this far?"** He asks. Nyx simply smiles at him

**"I told you...I'm giving you all of me..go on." **She replies passionately. Nova gently wraps his arms around her, his already drenched member prodding her hole. She gently nods at him and he pushes into her. The tightness is overwhelming for him and Nyx finds herself almost screaming in pleasure as her innards are stretched by the light dragons cannon.

**"You're completely inside of me!" **Nyx shrieks in complete ecstasy as Nova begins thrusting with everything he has. He gently cups her perky tits and massages them thoroughly: brushing his fingers over her hardened buds and tweaking the mounds of white flesh with long strokes.

**"Urrrrahh! Nyx, you are so tight!" **Nova bellows as his hips slam her cheeks repeatedly. Nyx is completely lost from all the sensations hitting her at once. Her mind overrun by lust and love for her hero as her body is ravaged by the light eater.

**"Nova! I love you to the ends of the earth!" **She yells back. Nova can feel himself heating up as his body glows brighter amd brighter. His member already swelling again. Nyx pushes against him, eager to feel him as her breasts are squeezed and fondled. Her insides are overflowing as her fluids drip into the water.

**"Nova... let us finish together!"**

**"You got it...Urgh!"** Nova replies as his thrusts slow, drawing out every ounce of pleasure he can. the head of his cannon swells even more than before. Nyx can feel her insides locking up as a wave of fluids rush through.

**"Novaaaaa!"**

**"Nyxxxxx!" **The two call out as one final blow unleashes their third and final climax. Nova roars to the sky as beams of light shoot from the back of his wings into the night sky. His cannon firing five heavy blasts of his essence into Nyx. Nyx feels her eyes roll back as her lips fire a stream of fluid everywhere. Drenching her thighs and turning the water beneath them a misty white. As Nova pulls back. She loses all consciousness for a few moments, falling over on her side. Nova swiftly grabs her before she slips under.

**"Whoa whoa, easy there. Are you ok?" **Nova asks as Nyx slowly regains her wits.

**"I...I couldn't be better...sorry for going weak on you now..." **She pants, her eyes glazed over and half lidded. as Nova lifts her up bridal style.

**"It's quite alright... heheh." **Nova chuckles gently as he slowly stands up and begins wading out of the cave. After letting the natural currents of the lake cleanse their exhausted bodies. The two legends return to the Hall of Origins without being noticed and slip into Necrozma's chamber where they both fall asleep with Nyx laying on top of Nova with her head resting over his heart. Nova simply embraces her with his arms and joins her in the dream world.

**(The next morning)**

The morning congregation of the legends gather as usual but it quickly becomes apparent that two of them are absent.

**"It's not like her to miss a meeting." **Dialga grumbles.

**"Same for Necrozma, he is always here even if in the back of the room." **Latios chimes in.

**Lunala's chamber was unoccupied when I checked it."** Tapu Bulu says.

**"There must be a simple explanation. I'll go look in Necrozma's chamber." **Solgaleo booms and heads into the corridor with Arceus following.

**"What makes you think that the two of them may be present within Lord Necrozma's chamber?" **Arceus questions.

**"Lunala wanted Necrozma to meet her at the Lake of the Sun and Moon last night." **Solgaleo replies as the two arrive at the door of the light-eater's chamber. The sun legend gently peeks his head in.

**"Well now." **He chuckles quietly.

**"What are you on about?" **Arceus says as she looks in and sees Necrozma with Lunala splayed out on top of him. a look of pure satisfaction on her face. She moves in to get a closer look but Necrozma hears her and awakens.

**"Lady Arceus, my apologies...I did not intend to.." **Nova begins to say but is gently cut off by Arceus who simply smiles at him.

**"It was nothing major... Besides, it appears you have something more important on your hands." **The creation goddess replies whilst looking at the dreaming moon legend. As she walks out of the room: Arceus gently smiles again and looks back.

**"Take care of her, Lord Necrozma."** She says and walks away with Solgaleo. Nova lays back down, gazing at Nyx lovingly.

**"I'll never..let you go..." **He whispers before lightly kissing her forehead and drifting off once more, having finally found the light and love of his life.


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Flames of Passion

Anthro Ninetales (F) x Male OC

Castelia city is the bustling central metropolis of the Unova region. With skyscrapers and office towers grazing the skyline.Its busy main streets are filled with shops, restaurants and even a few bars. Within one of these, a young man named Arturo is hard at work. Arturo is a nineteen year old college student working part time in order to support himself while attending the regions main University. He stands at about 6'0 flat out with short black hair in a military style fade, fair skin and his most catching feature being his turquoise colored eyes. While not the bulkiest guy around, He is quite toned and lean due to being a member of the University cross country and track teams. Currently, the evening is rather calm for a Friday night as Arturo is stocking the mixing station whilst humming a tune.

"Hopefully there aren't too many crazy people out tonight.." Arturo says to himself.

"**Well, I'm here.**" A female voice chimes out from the the other side of the counter.

"Oh hey Azula." Arturo replies to his friend. Azula is a nineteen year old anthro Vulpix who attends the same University as him. She stands at a petite 5'2 in height. Despite being only a first phase evolution, she is an absolute bombshell of a girl: sporting a pair of large D cups, a slim yet slightly toned figure which is complimented by 6 golden,curled tails that protrude from the small of her lower back just above her small yet plump rear. Currently, she is wearing a simple white summer dress that extends to her knees and shows a slight amount of cleavage,with a pair of white sneakers.

"**Mind pouring me a lemonade?**" She asks.

"Certainly." Arturo replies, quicky serving a glass of the sour drink. The two quickly strike up a conversation.

"So, how have classes been for you so far Azula?"

**"Not too difficult, but It gets quite awkward sometimes. I feel like I'm always being gazed at."**

"Some guys seem to think more with their head down low instead of up high."

**"Hahaha, you couldn't be more correct with that statement." **Azula chuckles before briefly stepping away to use the restroom. At that moment, two men of about 5'7 and 5'5 respectively walk in. One dawns a spikey red mohawk, and the other a subdued blue faux-hawk. Both of them bear a sleazy smirk on their faces as they survey the bar.

"Heh. looks like it's a slow night, ey Jason." The Red haired man quips.

"I couldn't agree more Rodney." The blue haired man replies as he spots Azula.

"Well now, would ya look at her. Ain't that the vixen from the University?" Jason sneers, gazing perversely at the fire fox.

"Hot damn it is! She's the hottest girl in our grade. I mean just look at those knockers." Rodney replies back. Arturo watches them through his peripherals with a look of suspicion. He had seen these two before and they always caused him trouble. Usually by means of ogling at girls during class and at the bar and overall being a disturbance to those around them. Suddenly, Jason moves towards the table where Azula had placed her glass down and drops a small tablet into it which quickly dissolves.

"Got her, she'll be snoozing soon, now we just wait and follow, keheheh." Jason whispers to Rodney and the two step outside. Arturo scrambles to alert his boss what he had seen. As he does so: Azula returns and finishes her drink, unaware of what had been done. She sees on one of the TV screens that a rainstorm is coming and quickly leaves a tip before heading out the door. Arturo and his boss get back to the lobby but she is already gone.

"No, She left!" He exclaims.

"Arturo, take the night off and follow her. I'll gather footage from the cameras. Keep me informed with what's going on."

"Thanks boss." Arturo replies and quickly hops on his bike and heads down the road in the same direction as Azula whilst the skies begin to darken. Meanwhile, Azula is sprinting towards the northeast exit of Castelia when she finds herself feeling drowsy.

**"..*yawn*...why...why do I...feel so...sleepy..."** Azula says as she slowly falls to the ground and slumps over. Jason and Rodney quickly approach her peaceful forme.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun with you, ya sexy vixen." Rodney chuckles as the two pull her into a nearby alley and begin to remove her outfit. Meanwhile, Arturo is pedaling as fast as he can. His mind focused on finding his friend.

"Azula, I'm gonna find you. I don't know what those two want but I'll be damned if I let them pull anything else!" He growls to himself as he arrives at the entrance to the campus. He swiftly reports to the guard to be on the lookout for two men with strangely colored hair before beginning his search. Meanwhile, the two sleazeballs are slowly removing Azula's outfit. Rodney slowly cuts her bra strap, leaving her topless when she lets out a faint moan.

"Shit, let's hide!" Rodney says quickly and the two duck and cover around a corner as the fire fox slowly comes to.

**"Urooh...what...what's going on.." **She sighs before noticing her missing outfit. **"What the?! Why am I nearly naked." **She starts to panic before hearing a pair of voices.

"She's awake, dammit!" Jason curses.

"Not for long, the real power of that pill hasn't kicked in. She's gonna be out again before ya know it."

**"I'm being stalked!" **Azula exclaims to herself and darts away as fast as she can. Unfortunately for her, the rainstorm hits like a conkeldurr's Mach punch. The rain, combined with the effects of the drug leave her weak and close to fainting. She stumbles through some bushes and onto the road leading to her dorm, which sits directly across from the building where Arturo lives. However, she can barely make out which one is hers. She desperately pounds on the door of one of them, but no one answers. Azula feels her eyes slipping shut as she slides down against the door as the two punks quickly sprint towards her. One last thought passes through her mind.

**"They're gonna...get...me...Nngh..." **She sighs and falls asleep. However, Arturo comes barreling up the path from the other direction.

"There she is." He says to himself as he notices Jason and Rodney approaching her as well. He quickly hits a nearby campus security button before confronting them.

"Get the hell away from her!" Arturo shouts and charges them.

"Shit, it's that damned bartender." Rodney yells.

"What about her?" Jason retorts.

"It ain't worth getting my shaft smashed in!" With that, the two quickly make like a pair of mightyena with their tails between their legs and run back to their own dorm. Arturo quickly kneels by Azula and shakes her.

"Azula..Azula, it's me: Arturo." He pleads but she is out cold. Arturo quickly scoops her up and swipes his keycard and bolts up to the fourth floor and to his room without being seen and lays her down. Realizing her state of undress, He quickly pulls a blanket over her and goes downstairs to meet the officer who turns out to be Carlos. who is his older brother.

"So, what happened little brother?" Carlos asks.

"Well she came to my workplace downtown and ordered a lemonade. We struck up a conversation and she stepped away to use the restroom. That's when these two troublemakers named Jason and Rodney walked in. They kinda stared at Azula as she walked out of sight. That's when Jason went over to where she set her glass down and dropped something into it and then left. I don't know much of anything that occured between then and now but I found her senseless at the door of the building soaking wet and barely clothed." Arturo explains. The names seem to strike a chord with Carlos.

"What did the two guys look like?" Carlos inquires.

"One had a red mohawk and the other had a short faux-hawk that was a navy blue color."

"Those little punks, they've done it again." Carlos says angrily.

"Done it again? What do you mean big brother?" Arturo asks confused.

"Those two are being investigated in three previous assault cases that have occured in the past two months. The first was a female Espeon who was found passed out in her room, completely nude by a concerned classmate. The next was a lycanroc found splayed out in a locker room naked from the waist down. The final victim was a braixen that was found sleeping under a dormitory stairwell with nothing on. All three had gone to the city on the day they were found and had been reported to have been to one of three bars. Did you happen to see any of these three?"

"I do remember the braixen and Espeon coming in together on a Friday night just like tonight. Those two guys were there too." Arturo replies.

"Arturo: during your next shift, see if you can retrieve a copy of the security footage from your job site. If they caught enough of a view. We may be able to catch these two in a sting and stop them from having their way with anyone else." Carlos states.

"I can certainly do that." Arturo replies. With that, Carlos gets up and turns to leave. As he does so, he gazes back at the sleeping Azula and then looks to Arturo.

"Little brother, take care of her. She's gonna need you after this close call." Carlos says and leaves the building. Arturo stares for a few seconds before hearing a soft moan from the sleeping fire fox which draws him to her side.

**"...Mmmm.."**

."Azula..Azula can you hear me?" Arturo calls to her. Her golden eyes slowly fluttering open to look at him.

"**Huh... Arturo...what's going on...?"**

"I found you unconscious at the entrance of my dorm building. These two sleazeballs slipped something on you while you were at my bar."

**"Slipped something?...so that's why I randomly fell asleep** **while I was trying to get back here. I remember waking up in some dingy alleyway with most of my outfit gone. I heard two voices close by and ran. However, I got caught in the rain and passed out again. Those two were right on my tail. If you didn't find me when you did...I would've been..." **Azula replies but chokes up at the thought of being assaulted. Arturo gently hugs her as she quietly sobs and shivers.

"Shhh I'm here...I'm here for you Azula." Arturo whispers. An intense anger building up within him for what had happened to his closest friend. However, another strange feeling wells up inside but he can't seem to identify what it is. Instead, Arturo's mind is focused on helping Azula and putting a stop to these two pervs. Eventually, the fire fox regains her composure enough to look at him once more.

**"Thank you...Arturo..."** She whispers.

"What are friends for eh." He replies back. "Regarding the situation. Me and my older brother, who's a police officer are setting up a plan to bust them and finally gain some closure for their victims.

**"I want in!"** Azula suddenly exclaims.

"Azula, what are you saying?"

**"Despite what nearly happened to me. I'm not going to stand idly by and let these two sickos continue this charade. Three other girls have already fallen victim to these freaks. I won't let them harm anyone else!" **Azula declares with a fire in her eyes which surprises Arturo.

"Azula...I couldn't possibly put you at risk." Arturo replies in concern, but Azula's resolve is unwavering.

**"I know the risk is quite high, but if it means stopping this horrid act from continuing than I'm all in."** After a minute or so, Arturo accepts her assistance.

"Alright, what do you plan to do." Arturo states.

**"They come in every Friday evening. I'll come down next Friday during your shift. I'll dress in a similar outfit to what I was wearing tonight. That will draw their attention to me. If they pull something again, We'll both be there to see it and then your brother will be able to arrest them as he will have proof from the two of us of how they've drugged innocent girls and then proceeded to assault them while they're defenseless." **Azula explains.

"I see. If this is how you want to do this then I'm aboard, but please be careful Azula."

**"I will." **She retorts. Arturo calls Carlos to inform him of their plan and begin preparations for the sting. Azula stays the night with Arturo, but nothing out of ordinary occurs. The next 6 days fly by without a hitch,and soon Friday rolls along. Arturo heads out for his shift around 3 in the afternoon. Carlos and the bar manager are waiting for him. The three review their strategy and make final preparations. Arturo's boss monitors the cameras like a hawk. Carlos posts up outside near the entrance in plainclothes: a communication headpiece hidden by his hat. Arturo dawns one as well as he goes about his usual duties. The next three hours are uneventful. As the clock hits six, Azula arrives, dawning a similar outfit to the one she had on the previous week, only in red this time. She gets her usual drink and sits down. Outside, Carlo spots the duo approaching from the other direction and quietly alerts Arturo.

"Heads up, they're coming your way." He calls out.

"Gotcha, I'll keep my eyes out." Arturo replies as Jason and Rodney enter the building. The two of them smirking and sneering as always.

"Think we'll have better luck this time Jay?" Rodney says.

"I definitely think so, just look whose here again eh." Jason replies as he spots Azula. The two approach her as she notices them. The two quickly begin their well mannered facade.

"Good evening." Rodney says.

"What's a beauty like you doing here by yourself? There are a lot of sketchy people around here." Jason adds in: trying to sound as polite as possible.

**"I always come here on Fridays to visit a friend. I assume you two are regulars as well." **Azula replies, trying not to appear nervous.

"Hell yeah we are." Jason states light-heartedly.

"This bar is the best of the three in this city. It's quite the hangout spot." Rodney quips.

**"I agree." **Azula replies and the three chuckle. Arturo watches discreetly from behind the counter. Waiting for the two to make a move. Azula steps away and heads for the restroom, but observes the duo from around the corner. Jason pulls the small pill from his wallet and pops it in the glass, snickering all the while. Arturo quickly radios Carlos.

**"**Jason just dropped it in." He states.

"Copy that." Carlos responds. Unfortunately for Arturo, Rodney overhears him and moves around the counter to confront him.

"Well now, looks like we have a snitch about us huh?" He sneers.

"I always keep an ear out when working. It's just what I do." Arturo replies. Rodney only pushes closer and Jason joins him.

.

"Well Jason, ya know what snitches get, right?

"Damn straight Rodney heh heh." Jason replies as the two push Arturo back towards the counter. Azula notices this and sprints out from her hiding spot.

**"Get away from him you assholes!" **She yells attempting to pull Rodney away but she is simply shoved away. Arturo pushes back and swings at Jason with his fist but misses. Rodney quickly retaliates and socks Arturo in the stomach which staggers him and knocks his headpiece off. Azula lunges again only to get knocked back by Jason.

"Stay outta this ya bitch." Jason sneers before getting decked in the jaw by Arturo. He quickly recovers and hits the bartender square in the head which throws him against a column and knocks him unconscious.

**"Arturo, no!"** Azula calls out in horror as the two sleazeballs turn towards her

"Now, we finally get our score. keh heh." Jason states snidely.

"You may as well give up now, you will be ours ya little vixen." Rodney sneers as the two begin reaching to grab her. Azula notices something twinkling on the floor near Arturo. A shimmering yellow crystalline stone with a orange flame inside. A small white bow wrapped around the rock.

**"A fire stone?! Was he planning on giving it to me?" **Azula says to herself, her heart fluttering at the idea before steeling herself as Jason nearly locks his hand around her arm. She proceeds to swiftly kick him away before dashing towards the glistening rock. Rodney realizes what it is and tries to stop her but can't catch her. Azula grabs the stone as the duo curse each other out.

"Ya moron, why didn't you stop her ?!" Rodney shouts.

"Maybe you should've kept your eyes on her instead of the ceiling douchecanoe!" Jason retorts. Meanwhile, Azula feels her body heat up and begin to glow.

**"Arturo, if this was a gift. then I accept it!" **She declares in her mind as the glow completely envelopes her. The light gets the attention of Carlos, Lola and Camilla who overheard the commotion through the snatched headpiece. As the light fades the two perps quickly look at each other in panic. Azula has become a Ninetales. Now standing at 5'7. Her fur becoming a gorgeous shade of lavender. Her eyes turn to a stunning ruby red. Her body becomes much more curvaceous and defined with her bust growing to an E cup size and gaining three new tails which flow elegantly behind her.

"We'd better run!" Rodney says.

"You said it!" Jason replies.. However, before they can move: they find themselves locked in place by an unknown energy.

**"You two aren't going anywhere." **Azula growls, turning both guys around to look at her whilst suspending them above the floor with her new powers. **"You two have terrorized innocent women for your own twisted pleasure. It ends now!" **She shouts with a blue flame in her hand, ready to scorch them both when a staggered voice calls out to her

**"...**Azula...don't do it..!" Arturo chokes out, half-conscious from impacting his head on the column.

**"Arturo?"**

"It ain't worth throwing away your freedom for two pieces of scum like them."

**"As much as I disagree... hmph."** Azula drops Jason and Rodney to the floor and instead uses hypnosis to put both to sleep. Immediately afterwards, she finds herself swooning. The strain of her evolution, combined with using her new powers so suddenly have left her dizzy. Arturo slowly stands up. As his vision clears: He notices that she has evolved and locks eyes with her.

"Azula!...you.. you've evolved!" He exclaims.

**"Yes...thanks to you...Unggh..." **Azula weakly responds before toppling backwards. Arturo quickly catches her, a look of worry on his face.

"Azula! Azula are you alright?" He pleads. At that moment, Carlos and his Pokemon move in and apprehend the two sleeping pervs. Camilla kneels beside the two.

**"You two did it. Now we can finally put these two where they belong." **The embrace pokemon quips. Carlos joins them, noticing the bruise on his little brother's head.

"Arturo, are you alright? You look like ya took one to the dome." The officer asks.

"Yeah, I got punched trying to stop them." Arturo replies before turning to the unconscious Azula. "Enough about me. Azula managed to evolve due using a fire stone I was going to give her tomorrow for her birthday. She keeled over after putting Jason and Rodney to sleep." Arturo explains.

"Sounds like exhaustion from using her new powers. She'll be alright after a night of rest." Carlos replies back. "Let me give you two a lift home. The two brothers get into Carlos cruiser with Azula laying with her head in Arturo's lap. Camilla sits on the other side of him.

**"Arturo, you seem a bit dazed. Is everything ok?" **She asks, noticing him nodding off a bit.

"Huh... oh yeah... I'm fine, just a bit sore since one of those hooligans punched me in the head and I was slammed against a column."

**"Hold still."**. Camilla says before gently placing the tips of her fingers on his bruise before utilizing heal pulse to dispell the bump.

"Thank you Camilla. Now my head doesn't feel like I got dynamic punched." Arturo replies in gratitude.

**"It's nothing really."** Camilla states gingerly. The trio remain rather quiet for the length of the ride back to their dorm building. Arturo watches Azula's sleeping form: wondering what drove her to fight back despite being outnumbered. Carlos soon pulls into the campus and the group, minus Camilla who waits in the car, head into the building and up to Arturo's room where he gently lays the fire fox down before turning to face his older brother.

"What's going to happen now that those two have been arrested. Will you need me to testify or anything of that sort?" Arturo inquires.

"Well, with the evidence we gathered from today's sting, as well as the testimonies and victim statements. I don't think that we'll need you two. Besides, you both have done more than enough taking those two to justice." Carlos replies assuringly as Arturo breathes a sigh of relief.

"With the charges those two have racked up: they'll be looking at sentences of about 30 years each, All because they wanted self gratification." Carlos states. "However, you two are heroes and have brought safety and closure to their victims and countless other women around the region. You have my thanks." Carlos replies and the two share a bro hug before the officer turns to leave. As he is about step out the door, he turns back to Arturo.

"You know she cares about you."

"What... what are you talking about?" Arturo replies confused.

"I'm talking about Azula. Her actions today have proven just how much she cares about you. Take care of her, alright." Carlos states before closing the door and returning to his cruiser.

**"Took you long enough."** Camilla says in a faux annoyed tone.

"Sorry love, just had to clear some things up with my brother." Carlos replies before smirking at her. "When we get home, you two will be rewarded for your work this past week." Camilla can only blush at him as the two head home. Back in his room, Arturo scratches his chin in deep thought at what his brother's parting words.

"How much she cares about me? Could Azula be...in love with me?" Arturo mutters to himself quietly as he observes the sleeping Ninetales when her eyelids begin to flutter.

**"...Hnngh..."**

"Azula? Azula...can you hear me?"

**"...Unngh...funny how I end up in this same room again...heh." **The fire vixen says softly whilst rubbing her temple before turning to look at him.

"You're awake...thank goodness." Arturo states exasperated as he locks eyes with her. The sensation he felt earlier returns upon the sight of her ruby red hues. He finds himself unable to look away until she catches his attention.

**"Umm..Arturo...is something up?" **Azula whispers, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh...sorry about that..how are you feeling?" Arturo replies, regaining his composure.

**"Exhausted, yet at the same time. I feel much stronger.**** It's quite a bizarre mix of sensations." **She replies.

"You were quite brave to take on those two swines. Now they're gonna be locked up and punished for what they've done and it's all because of you."

**"Well...I...uhhh...I couldn't have done it...if you weren't with me." **Azula stammers. She tries to sit up but is struck by a dizzy spell. Arturo quickly lays her back down.

**"Oh...oh dear..."**

"Stay down, you're still weakened from earlier."

**"Urrf...I really overexpended myself..."** She sighs. Arturo heads out of the room for a few minutes to shower and returns. The two sit in silence for awhile with Arturo reading up for a class. Azula can't help but stare at him. Eventually, she pipes up to break the quiet darkness.

**"Arturo, can I ask you something?"**

"I'm all ears."

**"When you hit the column during the skirmish. You dropped a fire stone which allowed me to evolve.**

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that." Azula goes quiet for a moment before continuing.

**"Was that stone...a gift for me?"**

"To tell the truth...yeah it was. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow for your birthday. I had been saving up all my tips in order to get it." Arturo explains. Azula feels her heart swell at his sweet gesture, knowing just how hard he has to work to earn enough to get along.

**"Arturo...you didn't have to go this far."**

"Well I did, and I'd do it all again, especially for a friend like you and I mean it." Arturo replies softly with his turquoise orbs gleaming in the dim light. Azula can barely hold back her affections but a yawn quickly shuts her down.

**"...*yaaawn*... damn it...I really burned myself...out..."** She mutters before laying back down and falling asleep again. Arturo remains by her side for a few minutes, finding himself unable to move away as he observes her peaceful forme and gentle breathing. A strong tension within his own heart beckoning from within.

"She looks so...angelic like this...what am I saying. " Arturo mumbles to himself quietly. As he goes to stand up and return to his bed: a sudden urge springs up inside of him. He turns around and kneels down just enough to where he is level with Azula's face and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

**"**Sweet dreams Azula." He murmurs before climbing into his own bed, thinking about his sudden move but suspecting that she most likely didn't notice, which proves to be false.

**"...Arturo..."** Azula murmurs to herself whilst touching two fingers to the spot where he kissed her before slumber takes her completely.

_One Week later..._

Arturo and Azula have become the talk of the entire campus. The three victims thanked them profusely and had even become good friends with the heroic duo. The week in particular is a special one for the young bartender as his 20th birthday falls on this particular Friday. Azula is currently hanging out with the Braixen and Espeon in the cafeteria.

**"Soooo Azula. What are you gonna do for Arturo's birthday?" **The Kalosian fire starter quips.

**"To be honest, I'm not quite sure Alexa. He has work until about 8 tonight so probably just hang out with him for the night." **Azula replies back. At that moment, Arturo walks in and the Espeon beckons him over.

**"Speaking of the devil, hey Arturo." **The psychic eeveelution calls out.

"Oh hey Johanna."

**"Happy birthday to ya." **Alexa says cheerfully.

"Thanks Alexa."

**"So, do you have any big plans for your special day?" **Johanna asks. Meanwhile, Azula feels her heart start to beat as she simply stares at him. The memory of the previous Friday night coming back to her which leaves her blushing. Her friends notice this and smirk at each other.

"Eh, not really. I've got a shift this afternoon so probably just gonna relax in the dorm.

**"Oh I see." **The psychic type replies.

."Unfortunately, I've gotta run. Can't afford to be late. Catch you girls later." Arturo says and briskly departs. The two girls turn to Azula, who is still staring in the direction he had gone.

**"Earth to Azula, are ya with us?" **Alexa says teasingly.

**"Huh? Oh yeah." **Azula replies, still quite rosy in the face.

**"You're in love with him aren't you?"** Johanna states bluntly."

**"What? Me, no way." **Azula stammers.

**"It's quite obvious. The way you were looking at him shows it all. What's going on in your head?" **Alexa chimes in.

**"Well... During the sting on those two creeps. A fight broke out and Arturo was knocked unconscious. When he fell, he dropped a fire stone which I later found out was his gift to me my birthday. I used it and evolved and subdued the two with my new abilities. However, I passed out from exhaustion and woke up back at his dorm. I asked him about the stone and he told me it was a gift which really touched me in a way I hadn't felt before. **Azula explains.

**"Did anything else happen?" **Johanna adds.

**"Umm...well...shortly after I fell asleep... he...he..." **Azula stutters, unable to finish as the memory causes her to turn red again.

**"C'mon girl, what did he do?" **Alexa presses harder until Azula finally cracks and drops the bomb.

**"He...he kissed me.."**

**"Oh.my.gosh!"** The two exclaim together.

**"It isn't really that big of a deal."** Azula says softly.

**"Aww, that sounds like something out of a fairytale."** Johanna quips.

**"You really should make a move on him. I can tell he loves you as well but something is holding him back." **Alexa states.

**"You really think I'm good enough for him?" **Azula replies doubtfully.

**"Good enough ?! Azula, you are one of the most beautiful girls on this entire campus. you've got an incredible personality and curves that could knock a man dead. I'm gonna help you open up to him and by the end of the night, you two will be together." **Johanna replies.

**"Johanna, are you really sure?" **

**"Of course girlfriend, we've got your back." **The two cheer.

**"Thank you both, but how will I go through with this?"** Azula replies.

**"Meet us at my dorm at 5. I've got something for you that will aid you greatly." **Alexa states. The three fist bump and head about their day. Arturo heads out to work leaving Azula to herself. The evening quickly approaches as the clock strikes 5. The nine tailed vixen hustles over to the dorm of her two friends who are waiting for her.

**"Alright Lex, what's going on? What do you have in mind that'll possibly help me in capturing Arturo's eye." **Azula states out as Alexa hands her a bag.

**"Go try that on and come out here when you're done." **The fox mage replies. Azula steps into the bathroom and removes the contents of the bag. Upon closer inspection, she realizes that the outfit is a lacy one piece bodysuit which brings on another blush to her muzzle. After taking a second to regain her composure, she slips out of her regular outfit and into the piece of lingerie before taking a look at herself in the mirror. She is left somewhat stunned at her appearance. The lacy material hugs her busty frame perfectly, showing off her curvy hips and a hefty amount of cleavage. However, the material also leaves very little to the imagination with a slightly thicker fabric over her sacred spots. After a few minutes, she steps back out to her eagerly waiting friends.

.**"Oooooh, look at you Azula!"** Alexa cheers.

**"Looking like a supermodel." **Johanna adds in.

**"It's a little tight."** Azula quips whilst rolling her shoulders.

**"That's the point. It's meant to accentuate the natural curves of your body. Now let's work on your posture. Confidence is a powerful tool for us girls. When you walk, try and add a little sway to your hips as you move."** Alexa replies. Azula walks towards the door and turns around and struts towards her friends with just a small but defined swing of her hips and her head held high.

**"That's the way, you got it girl!"** Johanna blurts out.

**"I think I'm getting this whole thing down..." **Azula says.

**"Trust me. When he lays his eyes on you tonight, the flames of passion will be burning in no time." **Alexa replies. **"Oh, and just one more thing." **The braixen whispers before placing a small,wrapped pill in Azula's right hand.

**"Make sure you take that, don't want ya getting knocked up now." **Alexa chuckles at the Ninetales. Azula switches back into her normal outfit and turns to leave. Her friends wish her good luck as she departs for her and Arturo's dorm. Her mind racing at the events to come. Meanwhile, Arturo continues to slog through his shift. The bar is packed as he works to keep everyone happy. His boss had been informed by Carlos of his birthday and had made sure to let customers know to wish the now twenty year old bartender well. A few can see him struggling to keep up and are concerned.

"...*smash*...Oh c'mon!"Arturo almost shouts in frustration, having accidentally knocked a tray of glasses off the countertop: sending them crashing to the floor with sharp shards spreading out everywhere. He swiftly tries to clean up the mess yet his jumbled mind causes him to slip and slice the side of his left hand.

"Dammit! Of all the times!" He grumbles as his boss comes over.

"Are you okay buddy?" The manager asks in concern.

"Honestly sir...No. I haven't been able to think straight all day. Now I've created a mess and injured myself on my special day, what a faux-pa!"

"Let's take a breather outside. I'm all ears if you need to talk." Arturo's boss replies as the two step out back. After assisting the young bartender in bandaging his cut, the two begin to talk.

"So what's troubling you Arturo? You're usually as sharp as a sword."

"Well Doug... lately there's someone I can't stop thinking about. Every time, especially since the incident, I tense up when I'm near her and I don't know why. It's so confusing." Arturo groans out with a huff.

"Incident? It's Azula ain't it?" Doug says, surprising Arturo.

"How..how'd you figure it out?" Arturo stammers.

"It's quite obvious after seeing what she was willing to do to those two punks once they hurt you. I'm guessing you're afraid to make a move since she nearly fell victim to those two and you don't want to possibly put her in an uncomfortable position."

"I...I..you hit it on the head boss." The bartender replies, feeling slightly relieved that someone understood him. "What should I do?"

"Tell you what. I'm gonna cut ya loose early tonight. Call it a gift from me for all the hard work you do." Doug says smiling.

"Are you sure? It's still very busy right now." Arturo retorts.

"I've got it under control buddy. Now go and enjoy your special weekend. Besides, I'd be willing to bet that Azula has something special for you tonight." Doug states. The two fist bump and Arturo hops on his bike and heads for the campus. His mind is rumbling with thoughts about his closest friend.

"Does she really love me? Will she accept me if I were to tell her that I love her?"He mutters as he coasts along the neon lit streets of Castelia. Back at his dorm, Azula is setting the final touches around the room. Alexa had thrown in a couple of Jasmine scented candles that had been enhanced with a tiny pinch of salazzle pheromones. Azula uses her ember to light them which casts a soft blue glow throughout the darkened place. The moon filters through the window, adding to the romantic setting.

**"Alright...that's the last one, now to wait for the birthday boy to get home.****" **Azula quips to herself and gets in position behind the door. Arturo arrives about a half hour later. After stopping in to the communal shower to clean up and change into his spare clothes which consist of a pair of black basketball shorts and a black t shirt. He heads for his room and unlocks the door and steps in to a surprising scene. The lights are off, but the azure candlelight creates a elegant glow. A soft yet sweet aroma fills the air as he slowly walks towards his bed, which has been neatly prepared for him.

"I wonder where all this came from?" Arturo ponders to himself when a loving female voice catches his attention.

**"Happy birthday Arturo." **Azula calls out to him as she steps out from behind the door and locks it before turning to face him.

"Azula...!" Arturo begins to say but is dumbstruck by her appearance. Azula stands before him in her lingerie. She slowly strides towards him with a seductive sway and her tails flowing beautifully behind her without faltering. Arturo feels his heart rate quicken and his face and lower body heat up at the stunning vixen approaching him. His eyes run up and down her curvaceous frame before locking on to her ruby red orbs as she sits down next to him.

**"Welcome home Arturo." **She chimes.

"Azula...what is going on here?"Arturo replies in a daze, trying not to stare at her in a perverse way. She slowly scoots closer to him, never looking away from him whilst developing a faint rosy tinge on her face.

**"Arturo...there's something I've been wanting to say for awhile. You've given me so much to be happy about. From the fire stone that allowed me to evolve, to that day when you rescued me from those two crooks. Ever since then...I've wanted to return the favor... and that's why..."** Azula says, her confidence starting to wane but she quickly steels herself. **"I'm giving you all of me on your special night!"**

"Azula...are you saying what I think you are?" The bartender states questioningly. Azula moves into his lap and in a fluid and swift motion: pulls him into a passionate kiss. Arturo is in awe at first that the one girl he had been closest to was now kissing him with so much ferocity. He finds enough sense to gently wrap his arms around her and return it, feeling her soft fur and ample bust rubbing against his chest. Azula feels her heart nearly burst in joy as she feels his lips lock with hers. Eventually, the two separate to catch their breath with heated expressions on their faces.

**"Arturo...I...I..I've fallen for you but I couldn't think of a way to truly express my feelings to you." **Azula cries out as Arturo gently cups her face with his right hand to get her to look him in his turquoise hues which are clouded with lust.

"Azula, you didn't have to go this far just to show me how you feel. I feel the same way you do. Its just because of what almost happened to you that prevented me from making a move as I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position." Arturo says lovingly with Azula smiling at his thoughtful nature.

**"You could never hurt me, my hero. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to share this moment with." **Azula replies back with passion burning strongly as the two kiss once more. She gently slips her tongue into his mouth as the two make out. Arturo runs his hands down her shoulders and along the small of her back when he reaches the zipper of her bodysuit. He looks her dead in the eyes for permission."

"May I?"

**"I'm all yours." **Azula whispers sensually into his ear. Her breath sending shivers down his back as he slowly pulls the silver zipper down, revealing more and more of her lavender skin until it separates. She stands up and lets the suit drop to the floor, revealing her body in all its natural beauty which leaves Arturo dumbstruck.

"(I always thought she was beautiful but nothing like this!)" The bartender quips in his mind as he gets his first good look at Azula, his eyes wander over her body like a feral mightyena. From her slender legs and curvy hips, to her slim and toned stomach. The real catchers for him are her heavy but firm E-cup breasts and shimmering ruby eyes that gleam just like the gemstone in the azure light. Azula strikes a couple of quick poses for him, showing off her voluptuous forme which only fires him up even more before sauntering over to the bed and crawling onto it.

"Azula...you are unbelievably sexy!" Arturo exclaims before lightly pushing her onto her side and laying back against the pillows inviting her into his lap once more. The fire vixen leans back against his torso and he immediately cups what he can hold of her massive tits and begins caressing and massaging them. Her petite purple nipples immediately harden at the first touch of his skilled,smooth hands. She feels her body begin to heat up as she lays against him. His fingers lightly pressing in the soft fur of her breasts and his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmmm...ooooh." Azula mewls as her heavy mounds are teased. Arturo gently pinches her nipples between his fingers, lightly twisting the hardened buds and pressing them in. She gently cranes her neck to kiss him again. However, she also twists her upper body around which brings her front around to face Arturo. A coy smirk appearing on his face which catches her attention

"What's with the grin." Azula pants out before being assaulted by a new burst of pleasure as the young bartender lowers his head down to her bust and clamps on to her left breast, causing her to nearly shriek as his warm tongue brushes and coats her hardened bud whilst his right hand continues to massage her other mound.

"Nyaaaa, Arturo!" She cries out at the new sensations running through her body. Down below, her lips begin to moisten as fluids beginning to trickle out. Arturo can only smile inside,knowing that his ministrations are pleasing to the beautiful fire fox. He gently works his canines on the large orb of flesh, lightly nibbling on her soft skin whilst his tongue swirls around her nipple. He quickly switches to her right breast and continues with his motions. Azula ruffles his hair with her right hand before thrust her head back and yelping out in delight as he fondles and suckles her tits. The overstimulation begins to take hold as her insides start to tighten and grow hot

"Mnnngh...aaaaah... Arturo!" Azula moans her lover's name as she feels her entire body turning hot. A surge of fluids begin to travel through her. Arturo clamps down on her right nipple whilst rubbing the left. His teeth gently scraping the purple nub which sends her over the edge.

"Oh Arceus I'm...myaaaaa!" Azula squeals as her first major orgasm erupts from down under. She throws her head back as her lower lips pulse and spray her fluids in several bursts, soaking her thighs and the front of Arturo's shorts which have taken the form of a tent from the intense foreplay. Knowing he had pleasured Azula to climax only stiffens him even more. The fire vixen is left panting as she slowly moves off of his lap,looking him in the eyes once more.

"How was that eh?" Arturo teases.

**"Now that you've got me all hot under the collar. Time to return the favor."** Azula retorts lustfully before hooking her slender fingers into the belt loops of his shorts and yanking them off. She swiftly tosses them into the corner to be forgotten for the night before turning back to his crotch. Despite not being as bulky as many of the other guys, Arturo is quite well endowed as his hardened 6 inch member stands tall.

**"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying themselves." **Azula quips.

"Well, hearing you moan my name like you did was...rather spicy...if I have to say so..hehehe." Arturo chuckles back in a husky tone. Azula blushes hard before wrapping her right hand around his length and begins stroking it. Arturo finds himself suppressing a groan at her delicate touch as she lightly brushes over the veins and shaft with her hands, lightly jerking his cannon up and down. Arturo cant help but softly growl at her in pleasure.

"Urrrgh... damn you're good." He grumbles. Azula smiles sultrily back at him as another idea pops into her mind. She moves slightly forward before sandwiching his manhood in between her massive tits, causing Arturo's eyes to nearly roll into his head.

"Holy hell! urrf!" He groans loudly at the warm furry orbs surrounding his shaft, massaging it from the head to the base. A small trickle of his own fluids begins to leak out, which in turn,makes his cannon slick and moist. Azula presses her ample boobs onto his rod, causing him to dig his nails into the sheets from the intensity of the sensations engulfing his body. More of his own arousal flows out, allowing her tits to glide smoothly up and down with no hassle. Very quickly, the young bartender finds himself being pulled closer to the edge as his manhood swells with every caress.

"Hell, I'm not gonna last much longer...Nngh...keep it up!" He calls to Azula. She continues her movements, skillfully manipulating her furry bust around the sides of his cannon. The head swelling quickly as Arturo feels himself getting tighter and tighter until he can hold on no longer.

"Oh Lord I'm about to bust...Gahah!"Arturo growls out as his own first climax surges forward. However, at the last possible second...Azula backs off, causing him to recoil in pain from being denied the orgasm. The fire vixen can only snicker at him whilst playfully wagging her finger at him.

**"Not so fast, birthday boy. I told you I'm gonna give you my all and I've still got more to go... hehehe." **Azula whispers dirtily in his ear before sliding backwards and positioning herself so that her feet are level with his groin.

"What are you gonna pull...oh shit!" Arturo tries to stammer out before being shut up as Azula uses her paws to rub his shaft again. The smoothness of her toes immediately drive him mad as he finds himself at the mercy of the lavender fox. Azula can only smirk devilishly, despite her insides burning with arousal as well. She lightly tugs his cannon up and down, his arousal only serving to make the whole experience more enjoyable as her toes gently slither along his length.

**"I didn't think you'd be into this sort of thing." **Azula states.**"You're so pent up...I can't wait for the main event." **

"Gyaah, it's too much! I'm fittin to blow any second!" Arturo snarls as the bubbling in his balls is too much for him to handle. He feels himself about to let loose but Azula clamps her big toe hard around his cannon like an arbok coiling around its prey. Once again leaving him thrashing in unfulfilled pleasure and pain.

**"You are really eager but I won't let you." **Azula chides. Arturo glares at her with glossy eyes before suddenly grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down onto her back,finally stepping up to the fiery temptress.

"Alright, that's enough!" Arturo growls sharply as he positions himself in line with her entrance. He glares at her with a smirk. Azula's eyes widen at his sudden change in demeanor before smiling at him taking charge

"You've done it now. You wanted to give me your all and you've certainly done that." Arturo says as the head of his cannon lightly brushes the soaked and smoldering entrance of her love tunnel, causing her legs to twitch.**"Wha...what are you gonna do to ...me."** Azula retorts.

"When I'm done with you, you ain't gonna be walking straight for a week!" Arturo declares boldly with a cocky grin.

**"Bring it on big boy!"** Azula replies tauntingly. Arturo simply nods before thrusting his hips slowly forward, the head of his manhood spreads her walls as they envelope the foreign intruder. Inevitably, He feels a thin fleshy barrier about halfway in and looks at Azula in the eyes, her ruby orbs gleaming with lust.

"Are you ready?"

**"Go ahead."** Azula replies as Arturo rears back before punching through with one swift motion. Azula is snapped out of her haze by a sharp twinge of pain from the seal of her purity being wiped out, causing her to whimper.

**"Urrrrf!**" She cries out, her eyes tearing up as a thin red streak trickles out. Arturo gently pulls her close and draws her into a quick kiss whilst running his fingers through her fur to draw her mind off her broken barrier

"Are you alright babe? I don't wanna push you." He whispers softly.

**"It will go away, I want to feel you."** Azula manages to stammer as the stinging dissipates and feelings of pleasure begin to take over. Arturo begins to buck his hips forward once again, starting slow to get a feel for her sensitive spots. Azula can't help but moan as his shaft grinds against her heated insides, she immediately starts grinding her own hips against him as he pistons in and out at a steady rythm

**"Ooooh! I can feel you inside of me!"** The fire vixen coos as Arturo's cannon nails her g-spot. The young bartender places his lips on hers once again as their tongues intertwine with each other. The two moan in bliss as their bodies brush against each other with Azula's fur tickling Arturo's lean and toned torso. In the heat of the moment, Arturo accidentally brushes her tails as he runs his hands down her back.

"Shoot! I didn't mean that." Arturo replies but Azula croons in delight at the brief caress.

**"it's ok. If someone we love touches our tails. Our curses will not activate." **She gasps out. With this knowledge, Arturo gently brushes her tails and is in awe at how velvety they are. Azula can only throw her head back in ecstasy as her sensitive appendages are caressed. Arturo's thrusts pick up speed which only increases the vixen's arousal even more. The sheer amount of sensations coarsing through her body overwhelms her mind as she begins groping her own mounds to further stimulate her body. The mere sight of this pushes Arturo over the edge as he rapidly kicks up the pace of his thrusting. The sound of their lower regions colliding echo as Azula finds herself at his mercy. The lavender vixen can only moan and gasp as her love tunnel is pounded repeatedly. Arturo seizes an opportunity to pull her in for another kiss whilst running his hands along her back.

"**Mmmmmnnn...Arturoooo!" **Azula calls out to grab his attention. **"Keep...going...!"**

"Trust me...I ain't stopping now!" Arturo grunts in response before locking his mouth on to her neck. With delicate motions, he works his canines on her supple skin, lightly nibbling on her neck until eventually forming a hickey. Azula continues to writhe in ecstasy from all the pleasuring. She can feel her insides beginning to tighten around his surging tower as his thrusts become heavier. Arturo can also feel his member swelling up as he hammers away, the earlier foreplay having left him pent up to the max.

"Damn...I ain't gonna hold out much more!"

**"Same here!" **Azula cries in response as her walls coil up like a vice around Arturo's shaft. After a few more impacts, She feels the impending surge making its way through her and can't fight it any longer.

**"Arturo... it's happening...Nyaaaah!"**

"Let it go!" Arturo growls huskily as Azula is hit by her second orgasm of the night. Her lower lips letting a torrent of her fluids burst forth, soaking Arturo's crotch and her own, as well as the sheets beneath them. As payback for her teasing, Arturo manages to hold himself back which leaves her begging for more as she pants and twitches from her climax.

**"Oooh...oooh my arceus!"** Azula gasps out before noticing that Arturo's cannon is still stiff as a steelix which surprises her. **"Wait...how are you still going so strong!"**

"Guess my fire is still burning hot...hehe." Arturo states in a teasing manner before shifting positions so that Azula is now on top of him once again.

"Think you can cool me down?"

**"I've still got a bit of energy in me." **Azula pants before lowering herself down onto him and beginning to grind her hips against him. Arturo immediately bucks his own in response as the two lovers rev back up. Arturo immediately reaches his hands to her bouncing bust and begins to massage them again. Azula immediately squeals out as her perky breasts are squeezed whilst she continues to ride him. Arturo lightly pinches her hardened nipples as their sweat covered bodies collide. Azula desperately locks her lips with his once more, their tongues brushing and rubbing against one another sensually. The two lovers moan in pure delight with goosebumps running up their backs.

**"Arturo... you're amazing!" **Azula coos in delight as her body is rocked by his jackhammer like thrusts. Arturo growls huskily as he pounds away without restraint, caressing her ample mounds and hitting every sensitive spot that makes the fire fox mewl and squeal in pleasure.

"Glad... You're enjoying this...Unggh!" Arturo groans in response as Azula lets out another lustful moan with her tongue nearly hanging out of her mouth in complete ecstasy. Arturo can feel his balls bubbling and sizzling from the heavy load waiting to be shot off. Azula continues to pepper his face with kisses, her senses overloaded from the sensations ravaging her body. Arturo continues to fondle and tease her swinging tits as they sway freely and frenetically. Eventually, their pace becomes slower and heavier as Azula feels her innards heat up again.

**"Nnnngh...Arturo...I feel...so happy...ooooh!"**

"I feel the same way...my love!" Arturo declares passionately as his shaft tightens up, unable to hold back anymore.

"Azula... I'm gonna burst!"

**"So am I... myaaaaa!"**

"Azulaaaaa!" Arturo yells as he finally lets his own climax flow through. The head of his cannon erupting and letting several heavy bursts of his essence blast deep within Azula's cavern. Azula feels her mind go blank as her lower regions let loose one more time, her love juices spilling across Arturo's legs and her already drenched thighs. Her eyes rolling back into her head as she freezes in place whilst Arturo finally pulls out. The fire vixen topples forward and falls onto Arturo's chest. Her massive mounds squishing against him as she faints in pure bliss, her body shuddering and twitching. Arturo lay panting but isn't as weary as her. He simply holds her close and rubs her back to calm her down as the two slowly descend from the high of their lovemaking. After a few minutes, Azula comes around.

"Are you alright babe?"

**"... Alright?...I feel Incredible...hehehe..." **Azula weakly chuckles. **"How was I?"**

"I definitely didn't expect this outcome but you were incredible. I think I got to feel quite alot of your love tonight."

**"Sorry if I overdid it...I just wanted to make this memorable for you..."**

"Don't sweat it...to be honest...I might just be into that.. heh." Arturo chuckles sweetly.

**"Oh Arturo..." **Azula whispers softly before succumbing to exhaustion with Arturo following soon after as the soft blue wisps slowly fade out. However, the flames of their passion burn stronger than ever within their hearts.


End file.
